


To love a demon

by Severiner, Xobit



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Attempted manipulation, Blood ritural, Bonding, Character death part of ritural, Demon Summoning, Demon culture, Desire Demons, Falling In Love, Hedonism, Lots of implied and actual sex, Manipulation, Matricide, Minor Character Death, Multi, No trauma comes of it, Noble Culture, Other, Patricide, Really this is a love story, Sex used as a punishment, Virgin sex, change of name, hidden identy, it is no where near as bad as the tags make it out to be, seriously they can't keep their hands to themselves, that one is very complicated to tag, trial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-08-22 00:52:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 46,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8266678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severiner/pseuds/Severiner, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xobit/pseuds/Xobit
Summary: Summoning a demon is tricky business, but when one does not have the right name it is perilous.Basically all he needs is for a mortal to accept pleasure from him, if a mortal has a demon under control they can take what they want. But if the demon gives it freely the mortal incurs a debt, it can either be paid by his spark, or by serving the demon. The higher up the demon, the higher the cost.But when Love gets caught in the mix the outcome is far less certain. Who is master and who is servant?Unbeta'd we are looking for a Beta





	1. Chapter 1

Rune was ready, he had the inscriptions and symbols inscribed on the floor and trap to keep the demon he was about to call in place was ready. It had taken groons of careful preparation after vorn of study, since he was just out of his sparkling frame in fact, to get to this moment. Sending a quick prayer to Primus and Unicron both he activated the gate.

The call was a weak one, more of a lure really, as it did not hold his right name or the right image of his frame. But it tickled his awareness with the promise of a little fun, he had not had fun in the mortal realm for vorn! Of course he could send another demon in his stead... like an incubus, it could be fun to watch mortals be devoured by the very thing they thought they had desired to have.

Leaning forward he passed a clawed hand over the surface of a pool of deep red fluid, watching as it blurred and then stilled to show an image of a young mech. His wings flared up along with his interest and the rate of his sparks pulses. A pretty little mortal thing… a little noble if he was not mistaken. Oh they tasted so good! Their mental agony and anguish as they were broken… and their pleasure, how they denied feeling it.

“Feal!” the incubus prince looked up from his pad, sending him a hopeful look, “take care of things, I have a small errand in the mortal world,” the hope morphed into disappointment and a flash of jealousy but he ignored it. Feal had no right over him and the prince knew it, it did not mean he didn’t want to have that right.

The demon prince of rampant desire rose from his seat and allowed the magic of the mortal to tug him from his world to the mortal plane.

Rune waited, hope and excitement draining as the moments ticked by and nothing happened. Had he done something wr... The sudden flash of light and a shock-wave of energy that the seals he had made did not quite stop had him stumbling back, grateful that the trap was automated to spring when a demon appeared. 

Recovering he looked the demon over from helm to ped. Beautiful alright with colours that were even complimentary to his own. His spark leapt with elation, his careful planning had worked, this demon was now his.

An amateur, but a pretty one… beautiful even, up close and untainted by the red of the viewing pool he was grey, a shimmering gray like a grey pearl, with golden runes telling of his ancestry and rank all over his chassis, plating edged in black. His optics were gold, a rich deep colour, not the usual boring pale white gold. Lore smiled benignly, not showing fangs or lust.

“How may Asmodeus serve you,” that was the name he had been called under, and the name he would answer to, as long as he had to keep this farce up.

"Asmodeus, you will be my companion and plaything. You will help me to chase off any suitors my creators will try to send my way, that I do not approve of," Rune grinned making sure to speak clearly and precisely, wanting no mistakes or trouble later because he failed now.

“As the master wishes,” depending on how long he could keep this farce up, he’d have the little noble for an eon or more. How delightful! Especially if he could get him before he was given to a suitor, he could scent the seals on him, even with the air choke full of crude magic.

Maybe he could wait and steal him away at the dawn of his bonding orn, would that not be a wonderful prank? Lore kept the hungry smile on the inside, kneeling down to show his supposed subservience.

"Good," Rune crooned, pacing around the demon examining his frame from every angle as much as he could without touching. The spells had a worked well; he could see the marks of that over his inscriptions, unless he had made some terrible mistake this demon, Asmodeus, was now bound in service to him.

Lore remained kneeling, not answering to the word that was neither order nor question. His patience was never good but the potential for mischief and ruin here; oh it was worth playing at patience.

And the price! Oh yes, his price was certainly worth it all too… noble seals, a noble mech. Arrogant little noble, such a pretty little play thing he would have!

Satisfied Rune decided to show his new pet off.

"Follow," He ordered turning and walking out of his warded chambers and into the main part of his tower. He knew Asmodeus would follow; it had been a direct order. Everyone was going to be so surprised.

Lore rose, settled his wings about his shoulder pauldrons and walked meekly at the noble’s back. Well, meek and meek, he was watching him walk, how his balance was, the graceful way he held himself, his delectable tight looking little aft… Not everything would be boring!

Rune walked proudly, hoping to cross his creators before someone else told them. He wanted them to see his worth, to see that he was more than just a nobody forth creation yet to be bonded. He would rate in the noble power games, would become a power of his own in them.

There was magic all over in the tower dwelling, minor magic that made the walls glow faintly and the mage lanterns glow brightly. Larger magic’s of protection and warding built into the walls, into the designs of carpets, tapestries and even the armor of the nobles walking around. Servants were magic touched too, gifted or protected, an even cruder magic than the one the nobles wielded though. Most of it was pure magic though; touched neither by his kin or the angelica. Some few of the servants had angelica touches, the nobles mostly held shadow touches… but of course, it was among the nobles that the richest prizes were to be found. Chaos, war, death, desire, greed, avarice… hmm. He saw a few minor demons, bound in different ways, but paid them no heed. They were not of his kind and had been foolish enough to give away their real names, served them right to serve a mortal for as long as his life-force shone bright.

Ah there they were, talking with his tutor again... Rune hated most of his tutors especially this one, the etiquette tutor.

"Sire, Carrier," He greeted, gesturing with a hand for Asmodeus to come forwards and show himself. This was going to be priceless. 

Pyrus was not amused at being ignored, but said nothing; it was not his place to do so in public no matter how the foolish young mech deserved it. Oh, and he now had a bound demon; it was enough to make him wish to be tutor for one who did not hold the gift.

“Master,” Lore all but flowed to the smaller mech’s side, wings shifting back to frame and show off his chassis to the mechs his ‘master’ wanted to impress so badly.

Creators, he nearly snorted, his little play thing was pretty predictable it seemed… wanting to make his Creators sit up and pay attention huh?

”Sire, Carrier,... Pyrus. This is my demon pet, Asmodeus." Rune forced himself to remain properly dignified with his mask in place even as inside he crowed with glee at the shock he could see through the cracks in his Creators’ masks and plainly on Pyrus' face. Oh, this was the start of something wonderful.

Well wouldn’t you know, maybe he would not get the time to get the noble truly into debt, not if he kept on telling his ‘name’ to all and sundry! Oh well, he would take what he could get, and Archibald always said that pride led to fall… of cause his dear brother then laughed and laughed at his own joke. Being a demon prince of pride and all, oh well, it was rather funny.

Lore curtsied prettily, helmet submissively bowed.

Not getting any other response Rune turned to show Asmodeus to as many others as possible. Remembering not to tell the demon’s name to his magic tutor who had a little demon pet himself or anyone else for that matter. It had been a bit of a slip to say the name to his creators and Pyrus, but they would not be able to steal this demon from him, so it was not too bad. Finally he made his way back to his quarters.

Truth to tell Lore was a bit insulted by the utter shock his new play thing’s Creators showed towards the young mechs initiative in summoning a demon. Mortals! They were such odd creatures.

He was lead away to meet others, his name not mentioned again, and then finally to a private set of rooms. They were scented by magic, and a mech, he knew well already… This was his play thing’s domain. Good, very good! Now he would know how to tally the debt for the future, maybe even be able to guess how long he had to stay to keep his toy for a good long while.


	2. Chapter 2

Rune considered, what use could he make of his demon? Well a surprise inspection of his rooms was due and they were rather messy. And it was time to see how compliant his demon was. "Asmodeus, my chambers are rather a mess I order you to clean them, starting with removing the remains of my summoning circle. I have no more use for it."

It was all he could do not to growl with annoyance, even though he also felt a surge of absolute and bright glee. The young fool of a mortal! But he would not be educating him, oh no, nor would he rebel.

“Yes, master,” he had not been ordered not to use magic, thank Unicron, or he might have rebelled a little, and made sure to dump the offending dirt and dust into several other quarters in the tower. It could not be traced back here and minor annoyance lead to such fun things! Like undeserved beatings, that led to resentment and anger and hate. Mmm yes, he’d get his task done…

Rather compliant, and polite too. He liked being called master. Lounging on his berth Rune watched the Demon work, directing him as to the exact location of several items that were out of place. He hopped off the berth to inspect all his rooms, directing Asmodeus to anything out of place until he was fully satisfied, and very pleased with the demons work.

"Very good, pet," He crooned once it was all done.

“Master,” no demon would thank someone for calling them pet, not even a higher ranking demon. Lore was not about to fake it either, unless he was ordered to do so of course… the notion made him smile just a tiny bit.

He shook out his wings a little and then waited for what other orders he might get.

"Tell me Asmodeus, what sorts of magic are you proficient with? I noticed you used some to clean my chambers," Rune was back lounging on his berth gazing at the demon letting his imagination wander to all the fun things he could do with a pet demon while he waited for an answer.

“I have general abilities, Master,” Lore ignored the surge of greedy lust at the sight of the little noble on the berth. Soon…

“In addition I possess some skills at summoning minor spirits and low level demons,” it was good that he could lie, and that he was not bound. He could summon a minor army if he wanted to, not a good power to have in mortal hands. Spirits and low demons were however of no consequence and fit with the Asmodeus persona, a relatively strong chaos demon.

Rune nodded. "I see. Come here. I wish to examine you more closely," He wanted to play with those wings and see if he could make his demon beg. But he would start slow and build up to the part that would be the most fun. Then if they had time he would order Asmodeus to give him tactile pleasure.

Lore stepped closer and knelt down by the berth. Now this was something he could get into… he doubted the mortal mech could do anything to him he would not like on some level. Mortals were rarely all that inventive, came with being frail and, well, mortal.

“What does my master wish to see?”

Rune reached down to lift the bowed helm, he would start his examination there. The dark optics were excotic and intriguning, set in darkly handsome silver faceplates the rest of the helm was black with a ring of blue around each sharply pointed horn as well as around the edges of the helm itself. He loved how the wings folded down and settled around the shoulders like a cloak or cape and that is where he continued tracing his fingers along the edges of one wing. However he could not reach further without putting himself into an awkward position, he needed Asmodeus up on the berth with him.

"Up on the berth I cannot continue examining you like this," He couldn't have his fun either but that would come later.

“As the master wishes,” he rose and slid a leg onto the berth, moving just fast enough not to be disobedient, and slow enough to give his ‘master’ a good look at his chassis. Not that he thought he would get the mech’s seals this time, or ever as long as they were on the mortal plane.

Rune purred in delight, it truly was a beautiful frame and the demon knew how to show himself off. Moving down the chassis, Asmodeus had strong shoulders and chest that narrowed down perfectly the frame was lithe and strong.

"Very good, very beautiful," The words nearly came out as a growl from his lust, now he was going to touch but for that he needed the wings unfurled a bit and while he was at it he could properly see them fully spread. "Spread your wings, I wish to see them properly."

Promptly Lore raised his wings, not at all averse to having them touched. The little noble might as well get acquainted with them, he would spend many a breem polishing them, and worshipping them, soon enough.

The back of the wings were black the inside silver, Rune could not help but to reach out and trace along the paths of blue marking the struts. The membrane was soft but very strong and felt divine under his fingers. If there was one thing he loved the most about demon frames, it would be their wings. They were simply beautiful and when large enough could frame or hide the chassis. Rune changed his touch from exploring to petting wanting to hear his pet in pleasure before ordering Asmodeus to give him his own. If his pet was good he might even overload him.

Lust, it had been there underlying everything from the very beginning but this… his wings? Apparently they inflamed the young noble. It was a fantastic feeling, a drug really, to rail up an untouched like this, especially knowing that he would lose those seals to him. One way or another he would make sure of that!

“Ahh…” he moaned and dimmed his optics, not bothering to hide that the touch was pleasant.

"You like this, having your wings touched. Tell me how does it make you feel?" Rune purred moving closer almost pressing against the demon’s chassis to be able to reach both wings at once, that moan having spiked his own lust, he wanted more.

“It feels… Master, it feels good, like bathing in hot oil,” he sought an equivalent a mortal might understand, not that he thought the little noble would understand. Not yet…

Oh that sounded like it was very good, but now he wanted more noises. He pressed his hands harder against the wings slowly sliding them down fingers curled in a bit. Leaning even closer he managed to catch the leading edge with his mouth and nibbled on it with his derma, his own fans coming to life.


	3. Chapter 3

It was not at all bad, but the mech was an amateur… too young to really know what to do, and certainly not used to berthing a demon. Lore enjoyed what he got, knowing it would eventually become so much better. He moaned throatily, allowing the sound to be rougher and less controlled than it would normally be at this point and with so little stimulation. Mm, there was something to be said for the inexperienced though… their lust was so clean, so pure, excited and full of expectations. 

Rune gave his own groan, his frame was begging for touch for stimulation now. Rune took his mouth from the wing only long enough to give a command. "Touch me, I wish to overload from your touch." The wings tasted of molten metal and something sharp and spicy he simply loved it, daring to graze his denta along the surface now.

That was easy enough to do, and he had rather expected it. Still… Lore purred and brought his claws to the slim chassis, sliding them over plating that was already hot to the touch. The image of a minor demon having received a pleasing task… rather like Feal when he was allowed to fuck someone. Of course, Feal fed on the physical part of it, as well as on sparks, whereas he, Lore prince of unbridled desire, fed on the emotions connected to the act. Lust, desire, need… in all its forms, positive and negative.

Rune pressed right up against Asmodeus' frame now, nipping and sucking on the wing edge while his hands stroked and scraped along the membrane of them. A low moan escaped as he shuddered under the skilled assault, yes so very good and so much more already than he had ever expected in a suitor his creators would find for him.

This one certainly was a pleasing meal, and so very sensitive to the right touches. All too ready to feel pleasure at his ‘pet’s’ touch. Lore shifted slightly and dug in, petting turning to invasion, conquering as his claw tips dipped into seams, tweaking and teasing. It would be enough, it always was with the untouched… No stamina, no real idea of what they wanted or what they were doing. 

Then again, teaching them was half the fun.

Rune gasped in surprised pleasure, arching into the touches trying to hold back, to keep overload at bay for a while longer. In his pleasure he ground against Asmodeus, hands turning rougher as he lost control, taking his mouth from the wing so he would not bite, unsure if the demon would like that or not.

Lore’s purr deepened as he tasted the leap and change in energy coming from the noble in his arms. Such a stubborn little thing, and careful too… interesting, arrogant but not precisely selfish? Not cruel as such either, very interesting indeed. Adorable in his attempts to still give back, possibly not completely ruined by his noble upbringing. Ah! It would be such fun to break him down to the basics and put him back together again. Maybe he would even keep him, though it was far too early to judge that!

Rune could hold out no longer shuddering and crying out as the best overload he had had so far in his life swept through him. Far better than any he had ever expected to get. He wanted to reward his pet, Rune wondered if he should ask what sort of rewards the demon liked as he came back down from the bliss of overload. "Soooo very goood," He crooned, slumped against the demon’s larger frame.

Of course it was, Lore smiled smugly since his ‘master’ couldn’t see it. Berthing a lust demon of any kind was an experience… one of the princes? Well, there were mechs that had died from that blessing alone.

He put the noble down on the berth and stretched out beside him, still running a hand over the limp form. After all, there had been no order to stop touching, just an overload and some praise.

"Mmmmm," Oh that was nice, yes his pet definitely deserved a reward.

"So good, Asmodeus, what would you like as a reward?" Rune purred happily, hoping it was something easy enough and that he could use it as a reward other times.

"A reward, master?" Lore was more than a little surprised, few masters considered demons more than tools or on occasion dangerous pets. He had rarely heard of one that rewarded his demon with... Well, anything.

"Yes, You have been behaving very well and unlike my 'creators,'" said with derision, "I know that rewards and praise are more likely to get desired results and I do hope that you at least don't hate me." He would never dare say anything like this in the hearing of another noble but here with his demon pet he hoped he could relax a least a little.

Hmm, young and idealistic... But hate? Demons knew the rules just as well as the mortals that studied hard. Emotions had very little to do with it, and he was absolutely stunned at the young mech's confession.

"I do not hate. What would be an acceptable reward?" Fucking his master was likely out.

Rune considered turning over Asmodeus words. He had read something about that, but he had thought there would at least be some resentment in a bound demon.

"Would you perhaps like a chance to fly?" He had to be careful, he was treating the demon as more of an equal than was probably safe... but a part of him yearned for something more solid than the treacherous life of a noble.

"Flight would be... Acceptable," he was not a predator bird, to be flung into flight and coaxed back... But yes, he could see the appeal and taste the knot of emotions the offer brought to the surface in his 'master'.

Rune nodded accepting that for now though he would later find out what sort of things Asmodeus liked so he would not have to ask again.

"Very well I should be able to make time next orn. I need to go now, there is mesh cloth blankets and pillows in that draw that you can use to make a nest. I shall return within the Joor," Rune pointed to a draw.

"You are to stay in my rooms until I either call for you or return," It was time for evening meal and there was a strict no demon policy on that as demons, even bound, could get up to a lot of mischief with the rumors and other such things they could overhear.

He had been collecting the pillows and blankets for some time knowing that demons like to recharge in a nest, that and he will not let him get any ideas by letting Asmodeus recharge with him.


	4. Chapter 4

Well, how interesting... There were so many contradictions in this young noble. Bowing his head in accent he waited until his 'master' was gone and then called a group of spirits to spy for him. Then he dutifully dug out the blankets and pillows to make himself a nest.

Rune stayed quiet at evening meal only answering when it would be rude not too and not giving away too much or anything at all if he could help it. He took the time also to arrange some time in the crystal garden so that Asmodeus could have his promised flight. He was both anxious and nervous about returning to his quarters and his demon waiting there. It was just under a Joor since he left when he came back to his quarters.

Even as short a time as he got brought him a good deal of information about his temporary home and he lounged relaxed in his nest when his 'master' returned for him. There was abundant opportunity for mischief and mayhem here... His stay would not be boring!

Rune smiled as he saw Asmodeus resting in his nest. He must have used all of what had been available since the nest was rather large, large enough that if he wanted he could have rested in it comfortably with the demon. He was however exhausted, his creators and even his eldest sibling trying to squeeze as much information about Asmodeus out of him as possible. An idea slowly trickled into his processors as he flopped onto his berth.

 

"Asmodeus I want you to summon some spirits to spy on my creators I wish to know if they are plotting anything to do with me." that should work.

"Yes, master." it was easily done and he presented the noble with four little spark orbs.

"They are yours to command, master," on his orders but semantics, if enjoyable semantics. He was quite curious about what the little noble wanted to know precisely.

"Make sure to detail your commands."

Rune considered carefully before nodding making sure to speak clearly and concisely. "I order you to spy on my creators, when they split for the day I want at least one of you with each of them. I wish to know of any plans concerning myself. If any of you overhear anyone else speaking of me you are to listen to the conversation fully as long as one of you are always with my creators..." He paused considering before nodding again, adding, "That will be all for now, go forth to your task." He hoped it was detailed enough to get what he wanted.

Lore reinforced the orders, but amended that the spirits were to come to him first if they overheard anything before he sent them off to their task. He'd be the judge of whether or not it was something Rune should know. Mostly he was curious why the mortal wanted spies on his Creators, it had been made clear that he didn't much like them... but from there to distrust them enough for spying?

"Is there anything else my master desires of me?" dimming his optics he deliberately made it seem that he was asking if the mech wanted more pleasure.

Rune considered briefly before shaking his helm. "No, I am tired and simply desire recharge." It was the truth and he lay back on this berth already powering down. "Rest well." He murmured almost incoherent and was in recharge moments later.

Hm, and he had been ordered to do nothing? Didn't the mortal know that demons rarely needed recharge if they were well fed. And Lore had to admit he was well fed as things stood...

For a time he simply watched the young being that had called him, studied his frame and his faceplates. Very pleasing all of it, sexy and sleek. Nobles were always so well made, that he had to give them! In the long run it became boring though and he left the rooms belonging to his 'master' and wandered the tower to feed and watch... and plant a few suggestions and traps. Before he left here with his prize the tower would be a broiling chaotic mess...

Waking Rune was a little surprised and concerned to find Asmodeus missing, then he recalled that he had not ordered him to stay in his rooms or given him another task. There was a lot he still had to learn about demons and keeping one as a pet... Though the demon probably would not have expected him to be up this early or he would already be back. Shaking his helm in amusement Rune went into his private washracks comming a servant for his morning energon and waited for Asmodeus to return.

Lore had not counted on a noble having sensible recharge patterns, but he made note to remember it and set wards another time he wandered off. He settled in his nest, head bowed... the very picture of innocence. Not that he thought his 'master' would buy it, not one bit. Annoyingly enough this would give the mortal warning, on the other hand the orders would incur further debt. He would simply have liked to choose the time for his mortal to know about this!

Rune had been listening for when Asmodeus would return, calling out when he did, "Asmodeus, in here, I desire your assistance in cleaning," He would have to punish his pet in some way but he would wait until he was here with him.

So much for playing the repentant pet... Lore got up and went into the lavish wash rack to the noble. He sneered at the servant already there, wings mantling at the invasion on his territory. Demons, bound or not, were territorial, so the display was not unusual in and of itself. And Lore was irritated to have missed the chance to touch and learn the little noble frame without orders to overload him. So he all but hissed his displeasure at the unfortunate mortal servant.

Rune sighed, "Ras' leave." He had only ordered the servant to bring him his energon, but he was the overly helpful sort. Once the servant had all but fled Rune turned his attention to his pet.

"Asmodeus. I wish for you to finish cleaning me than I desire a polish. Also your disappearance warrants a punishment. If you wish something to do at dark-cycles you will clean all windows in this tower without magic, except to reach the outside ones."

"Yes, Master," his wings settled with the other mortal out of the room but he made no effort to hide his displeasure at the new orders, or at the punishment. Oh, he was going to do it, of course he was, he had little desire to die from boredom, and it would put vorn onto his 'master's' debt. His plans for the mortal mech could easily fill vorn!

Stepping up to the smaller mech he took up the discarded tools and started cleaning the pearl grey armor... and if he used a little magic here? Well it was his duty to make his master shine, wasn't it?


	5. Chapter 5

Rune soon started purring in relaxed pleasure at the skilled deft touches. If this was how the cleaning was from his pet then how would the polishing feel? "Already territorial over me?" He asked having recognized Asmodeus' response when he had come in, it made him wonder how any tenacious suitor his creator threw at his would fare.

Pausing for a glimmer of a moment Lore wondered what to say to that question. In his case it was a matter of ownership, but his little noble hardly knew that!

"I am yours, such a task as this should not be done by lesser beings," he ventured, figuring that other not completely low level demons might see things in that light. Maybe he should have a little talk with a few of them... this 'master' of his was curious in ways he was not used to from mortals.

"I have read as such though I do find that the datapads tend to omit certain details or I have not had access to the correct ones. Some of your behavior is different than I had expected," Hmmm pleasure seemed to have the strange and disconcerting effect of loosening his control in some ways. Though he had never experienced that when talking with his servants while enjoying a massage or polishing.

"I would venture no guesses as to how much mortals truly know of my kind," Lore could not help a small smirk there, knowing well that there was as many truths as lies about his kind in what the mortals knew. And names were only a small part of those lies.

Rune thought for several moments, there were some limitations to what he could ask and expect an honest reply or so the 'pads told. Demons were rather reluctant to give any of their secrets away and it would likely be a thing they could lie to a master about. "I doubt you are going to volunteer any of that knowledge without out a fight," Rune sighed, it would be nice to be able to not have to guess at everything in his life, just one piece of information he could say instantly was true would be a blessing straight from Primus!

"It is not a matter of wanting to or not, Master, we have our own rulers and our own laws... certain things are covered under those laws and would make any demon telling a traitor to his own kin, to be hunted down and killed for his sins," and with killed he meant tortured for hundreds of vorn before finally having his spark snuffed out. Lore had no wish to become one of those unfortunates! No demon however high or low was exempt from the laws of silence.

"But on the matter of territories, as long as I am bound to you, you are mine as I am yours, and I am of high enough rank to find it... displeasing to have lesser beings touch what is mine," unless it was on his orders and he could watch.

"I see. I take it that you would wish to complete my ornly maintenance from now on?" Parts of that sentence almost came out as moans, Asmodeus was that good. "Are there things you may inform me that you are willing to say?" The question may well be worth it even if he only got one thing.

"I would prefer that, yes, Master," Lore considered the second question, wondering what he might give that would feel like something for the mortal. It was difficult to say honestly, with this mortal.

"What might you want to know? There are plenty of things that would not incur the wrath of any demon," and plenty of half truths and lies to give.

Rune took his time considering giving small pleasured noises as they had now moved onto the polishing. It felt incredible. "I suppose I should ask what your needs are and how to avoid things like what caused you to display before." Practical knowledge first that was the most important thing and would be very unlikely to contain forbidden knowledge.

"My needs are few, by mortal standards... A chance to fly once in awhile and energon from time to time," strictly speaking he did not need the weak fuel mortals drank, but why not give his mortal that info? See if he used it or not.

"If you wish me to not display, I can do so... If you simply wish to avoid such situations, don't let lesser beings touch you."

Rune smiled, "That would be rather easy," He would also confer with others who had demons as pets as he was a little uncertain if the energon truly was necessary. "Who would you consider to be lesser beings?"

"Other mortals," he sniffed disdainfully, "all the demons I have yet seen in this tower. None of them are powerful enough to compare to me," Lore preened a little, it was not out of character for a chaos demon to be prideful... Though they were not as bad as the actual pride aspect demons.

Rune chuckled at that. "I see. No chance you are going to let my creators bond me off without my acceptance of the mech then." That was very good it would allow him to relax somewhat, though he still wanted to know what his creators were up to. "Hmmm any chance you could find a way to prevent my creators from remembering your name?" He hoped that had already forgotten it but would not count on that.

"No," he mused for a moment on the other question, wondering if the little mortal truly meant what he was asking for.

"I can... But are you sure you want me to take memories from them, master?" Lore had to ask, well he did not have to, but had he been bound his bonds would have compelled him to warn his supposed master of the dangers involved.

"If it is possible to just remove that one word. But what are the risks?" The way Asmodeus had worded that made it sound as if there was a significant risk or consequence. "And from my etiquette tutor, Pryus, too." It was getting harder to think through the relaxed haze in his processor but he fought hard to retain coherent thought.

"I will forever have some control over their processors... Even if I simply blur or remove my name," which might not be a problem, but he was a demon... Bound or not.

"What sort of control?" Rune was a bit concerned now but perhaps it wouldn’t be that bad...

"To enter them despite protections... Plant suggestions and remove memories," if he had been under control, no issue... Lore felt like laughing.

Rune was still hesitant but perhaps he could use it to his benefit and not just to secure his hold over Asmodeus from his own stupidity. "As long as you won't do anything to any of them without my permission. I want you to remove that memory."

"As you wish, master," it was very easily done after all, and it was something he had considered doing anyway.

"May I suggest you give me a name to use in public, Master? So that this will not happen again?"

Rune nodded, "That is a wise idea. Do you have one you would prefer?" It was getting too hard to think he was considering letting Asmodeus play with his frame after this or... no after the flight they would have more time then and the demons careful work would not get ruined straight away.

"A name..." if he had been reckless he would have given his own, but he was neither that young or that careless.

"Perhaps... Blackwing?" it was fitting enough, and somewhat amusing. Everyone would know it was not his 'real' name, and yet they would not be able to protest its use. Also it had the benefit of making his 'master' think of his wings, which he knew gave the mech pleasure.

"Yes, I like that. Suits your pretty wings," Rune crooned, saying the name just to taste it, "Blackwing."


	6. Chapter 6

He was a little disappointed but also relieved when the polishing finished, at least now he could have some hope for regaining some of his processors.

"Are you pleased with my work, master?" he knew he was pleased, had felt pleasure, but he wanted Rune to dwell on it. To remember it and want it again, always. His touch, his skill... to miss it should he ever not be able to be there to do it.

Rune inspected himself in the mirrors, not one uneven patch, not one scuff, not even a dull edge anywhere. "I am very pleased, Asmodeus."

"Thank you, master," Lore rose, flickering his wings a little in an effort to attract attention to them and remind his little mortal of the promise of flight. He was going to show off, he'd rather hoped that he could get to ruin the polished finish already... but he would take flight and then touching.

"Now I believe it is time for your flight. I know the perfect spot in the crystal gardens," Perfect in that there was a large open space above them and areas he could sit and watch. Also there were alcoves that he could drag his demon into if he got too aroused from watching to reach his rooms.

"Thank you, master," again he shifted his wings, as if he could hardly wait to feel the wind under them. He did like to fly, but most of this was for show. To rile and tease, so he could feel and taste the ebb and flow of desire and pleasure from the mortal mech.

"Follow," Rune smiled, leading the way out and into the gardens, barely glancing at the well known crystals. He had been awed when he had first seen it but now it was simply a part of his life part of his domain.

Now this place, this was pretty... Lore rather liked it, it was much like his own home. Though these crystals were tame and 'soft' compared to the ones that surrounded most Demon dwellings. Of course the mortals could not often fly, so it made sense.

Rune found his favourite clearing somewhere in the middle and settled down to watch. "I will call you down when we have to go." They had several Joor he only had one lesson this orn than he was to get ready for a party in a neighbouring tower. He would be bringing Asmodeus to that and already anticipated the reactions from those who have not heard yet.

Lore nodded and walked a few paces away before springing into the air and sweeping his wings down. It felt good, he would admit that, to fly here, though the air was cool instead of hot. There was only one sun and the breeze was tame... so very different, but not necessarily bad.

Rune lay back pillowing his helm with his hands it was a lovely orn and Asmodues was dancing in the sky. There was no other way to describe the graceful, playful way the demon flirted with the sky. It was sensual and so very beautiful. It only served to make him love those gorgeous wings even more.

Lore flew to impress but he had little to work with, so he just did acrobatics. It was enough as far as he could feel, and he enjoyed himself as he had been told he should... Things were going well, even if it was only the second orn here. He had more to do than he had had in a long time and he was well fed already. Not to mention that he could look forward to gorging himself for vorn to come. Life was certainly good!

Rune called Asmodeus down when he felt his lust rise to the point where he was sorely tempted to start touching himself. He already knew that his own touch was a poor substitute and the pleasure pale in comparison to what his pet could make him feel, and he wanted to feel that again as often as possible.

Folding his wings close Lore fell like a stone, only snapping them out to cup the air when he absolutely had to. He dropped to the paved path and looked at his 'master', wings deliberately only half folded and optics bright with unfeigned exhilaration. Desire, it was thick in the air... heady and sharp.

Rune stood as soon as he had called Asmodeus down. 'He is teasing me.' Rune thought as he barely stopped himself from lunging forwards, instead he gestured to a nearby alcove large enough so that Asmodeus could hold his wings up with them both inside. He headed inside without waiting.

Such control... mmm eventually he would get to strip that away! Lore followed, though not precisely meekly. It was hard not to just grab the smaller mortal and proceed with what they both wanted. The desire was almost enough to make him feel drunk, as always with awakening virgins. They teeked of curious innocence and sharp desire for what could be, and rarely was. But with him, Lore laughed inwardly, with him Rune would have all he could dream of and more when it came to pleasure.

Inside the alcove he pulled Asmodeus close pressing his lips against the demons. He wanted to kiss, wanted to be taught. He wanted so many things, but he was not even allowed to open his panel as that would break a seal. His creators wanted all his seals intact.

Lore took over the kiss after a fumbling moment on behalf of his young mortal. Delicious as the attempts were... Well, he had a task to do. and for that task to be done he needed orders, because right now he was a slave.

"Master?"

"Teach me what you can without touching my seals," Rune half growled, he wanted... wanted those wings, reaching out he caught the edge of one, caressing it.

"My pleasure, master," indeed! His pleasure, Lore growled and claimed another kiss. If he needed one he could always excuse his aggressive behavior on Rune's tendency to go for his wings. Next best thing to his spike after all!

Rune moaned into the kiss, trying to pay attention and reciprocate what Asmodeus was doing. His other hand found the other wing tracing along it to where it connected to the demons back massaging and playing with the joint.

"Your glossa, master, and small bites, like this..." rumbling Lore nibbled on Rune's lower derma, then licked the abused plating and slipped his glossa inside to explore and coax. Kissing was an art, it fanned the flames of desire... made mortals and demons alike lose their train of thought.

Rune shuddered trying to keep enough processor power to pay attention and mimic what Asmodeus was showing him. He wanted to make his pet moan and after he was bonded to a mech of his liking, he would interface fully with him, he had no care for the mech he would be bonded too except for the fact that he would be expected to bear at least one creation.

"Kissing is important, it arouses the sense... make you want to do more, fans your desire from banked coals to a roaring fire," muttering he peppered kisses over the upturned face plates, down along the chin and neck to the left shoulder pauldron. Lore had no issue with teaching, especially not when it coaxed this sort of reaction fourth.

"Kisses are the foundation of any good encounter."

Rune could feel the effects of the kisses exactly as Asmodeus described, whining in desire he tried mimicking the kissed over what parts of Asmodeus' helm he could reach, ending up suckling at the base of one horn.

"Hmmm... yesss, like that. Finding hot spots is the other key stone, the rest of the foundation," Lore laughed to himself, though he did not stop his kissing, nor his exploration. He could handle pleasure, Rune was not so lucky... not yet at least.

All Rune understood from that was that Asmodeus enjoyed what he was doing. The angles were all wrong to let him nip and nibble the spot he had found but he did lick, extending his exploration all the way around the horn before moving onto the other one to give it the same treatment.

Reluctantly he kneeled fully down and moved his kissing to the noble's chest plates. His hands down to the narrow hips, lingering despite his wish to go further, provoke what he should not, could not... not yet. Yes, he lusted too, after the 'forbidden' and after completion. Hmm... his master had asked him to teach? maybe at a later time he could get away with teaching him a few things...

Rune gasped in surprised pleasure as Asmodeus passed over a point on his chest just below his spark chamber. The sensation, as fleeting as it was had gone straight to his spark, ramping up his charge and kicking his cooling fans into gear.

He caught the hitch, and the jump in temperature... not to mention the delicious surge in pleasure. Lore returned to the spot that had given him that and sucked on the edges of the plates.

"Pay attention to what gives your lover pleasure, return to those spots often, but don't forget that everything feels good and in need of touch when someone is being pleasured!" oh he liked this, this was fun...

Since he could no longer reach with his mouth Rune used his hands to stroke plating, delve between seams and lightly pinch and pluck what wires he could reach, often returning to those beautiful wings. He whimpered then keened barely managing to hold on as Asmodeus returned to that spot again. He would not last much longer.

He licked inside the seam, his glossa long and flexible enough to explore reasonably well. Rune's pleasure was heady enough that he felt a little bit overcharged again, he wanted to feel more pleasure on his own chassis... wanted to drink the pleasure from someone exploring _him_. Patience was the key however... especially with a noble. His little mortal would become curious soon enough!

That was enough to send him over keening and crying out his lover’s name. It was far more intense than last time, and then he had not thought it could get more intense! Dimly in the back of his processors he was glad for the fact that these alcoves had silence spells around them to protect from eavesdroppers if someone wished to have a private meeting.

"Blackwing, master, I am Blackwing... these spells do not block listening spells," but Lore was more amused than anything and very sure that there were no spying being done on them this orn. Amused and slightly, just slightly, overcharged... and very much aroused.


	7. Chapter 7

Rune slowly collapsed down onto his knees, only prevented from collapsing fully from Asmodeus' strong hot frame....Hot? Oh his pet was getting aroused too, Rune had the sudden desire to watch his demon overload, to see him come undone.

"Ummmm, how...how to please you?" He managed, hands already coming up to resume their petting and explorations.

Lore rumbled, so close to growling... so close to demanding. He let his panel snap back, spike pressurizing, as if the offer of pleasure had called it out.

"Touch me, master, tell me... tell me what you like of me," because talking about it would mean taking pleasure in it. He'd be more than just slightly overcharged but he was able to hide it, to function though it.

Rune did not even think he simply reached out to touch the silver spike with one hand the other instantly going for the wings. "I... You are so beautiful. Every part of you," He gently squeezed the spike tasting its firmness while trying to figure out how to pleasure it properly. "You already know that I love your wings, love that you let me touch them..." He was babbling unsure what to say.

"Yesss..." Lore hisses, back arching and wings moving into the touch, but the real pleasure is the feelings. Thick, curious, inexperienced fumbling pleasure. It is like the high grade of his home... Something he could hardly wait to let Rune taste. Just to see the mech drunk and willing at his pedes.

"Stroke... feel the bumps of the sensor nodes? The zaps of charge?" he moved a little restlessly.

Enough of the pleasure haze had lifted that he could understand what Asmodeus was saying. He started stroking the spike examining each ridge and each bump that indicated a sensor node. His other hand caressing the wing it had found. Leaning in while the demon was arched back he nuzzled the neck, nipping and licking like he had been shown earlier.

"Hm, like that, yes, like that," fast learner and without inhibitions at this moment. Brimming with lust and curiosity, need and just a hint of possessive joy. Lore couldn't say he even minded that last bit... Not at this moment, maybe never would.

Taking the spike more firmly he slid his hand down it trying to press on as many of the nodes he had found at once, moving his mouth down to the top of the chest plates sucking on the edge of the plated there. Fingers on the wing moving to lightly try pinching the edge, gently rubbing the spot straight after.

"You can be rougher, master, I will not break," a little pain with his pleasure was not a turn off, one thing enhanced the other quite nicely. Lore crooned wordlessly for a moment and then smiled hungrily.

"Would you like to learn how to pleasure a spike with your mouth, master? One orn, not this time... I would like that, I would love feeling your mouth on me, master, sucking on me, your little glossa exploring every ridge and node," would that cause embarrassment? Or lust...

Rune simply groaned at that suggestion the active parts of his processor wanted to be mortified but the part of himself that he was only now discovering cheered at that, wanting it very much. Unable to formulate a reply he worked a little harder to make Asmodeus lose his thoughts, to try and bring him over.

Absolutely tasty! Lore let pleasure take over, figuring that he should make it... easy, so to speak, for his master this first time. And he rather wanted the physical overload, wanted to not be completely off his stabilizers when they were done. See, he could be sensible!

"Yesss, yes!" the overload burned through his lines and he made no effort to well, miss, his mortal lover. Unlike the silver of mortals transfluid, his was pearly white, with an iridescent sheen to it.

Being this close and being as charged as his activities had made him, Asmodeus' overload triggered a small one in him as well. The hot splash of transfluid somehow feeling right though what was left of his coherent processors was once again mortified.

"Ahh..." the sigh was spark deep, and Lore slowly settled his wings around his shoulders, optics dim. That had been real nice... Rune had clever little hands and was so very eager to explore and learn.

Rune curled close simply wanting a few moments to cuddle while they recovered. He was very pleased, Asmodues truly was behaving remarkably well and this. It was not exactly what he had expected from a Chaos demon but there was no way he was going to complain.

Lore was not against cuddling and willingly put his arms around the smaller mech, stroking him, not to arouse, just to enjoy. The hazy pleasure of shared overload was sweet to the taste, just as good as the more heady pleasures of interfacing. A nice... dessert.

* * *

"Asmodeus!" Rune called, they needed to get prepared for the party. It had been postponed due to some mishap or something. Something about a servant being fired for not doing their job properly, amongst a few other things. This would be his first official appearance with his demon pet and he wanted it to be perfect.

"Master?" Lore perked up, he had been lounging in his nest, still savoring the high of pleasure though he was no longer overcharged on it. They had been supposed to go out, but then it had been postponed, possibly cancelled and Rune had seemed... pensive? Annoyed certainly and he had found it best to be unobtrusive while that happened.

"I require your assistance in preparing for the party. It has finally been organised, and we are both expected to be there. We both must look our best!" Rune grinned, he was looking forwards to this, he loved being cleaned and polished by his demon, and this time they would need to use wax as well.

"Yes, master," getting up he shook out his wings and smiled anticipatorily. He did not think he could coax Rune into a tactile interface but he could easily reduce the mech to a puddle of enjoyment. Good enough, as far as he was concerned at least. He followed the mortal into the lavish wash rack and took up the tools he would need for his task.

Rune smiled in anticipation. Flaring his armour in preparation. He had made sure that they would have plenty of time to ensure he would recover properly from the pleasure haze he was sure he would be in for. Standing still he let Asmodeus work.

Fun as always, enjoyable and keeping him well fed indeed. Lore took his time, savoring every last little moment of the shower, the drying... not to mention the polish and buffing. Of course it only helped to have quality items to work with!

Oh perfection, Asmodeus knew how to use his hands! Once they were finished he turned to look at his pet. "You must clean yourself, you can not go out looking like that!" He spent a few moments examining himself. Smiling at the shine Asmodeus had brought his armour to.

Lore nearly rolled his optics, but kept it to a nod and a snap of his claws. From one moment to the next his plating was at a high shine, the black swallowing light, blue a dusky hue and the silver bright enough to be used as a mirror. He could have done the same for Rune, but why? When instead he could create pleasure.


	8. Chapter 8

Turning back Rune could only stare for several moments. "Wow." Now he was a little unsure how to use the remaining time without scuffing their plating.

"Where and when are we expected, master?" because Rune looked mildly choked to be honest. Lore could not help a small smile of satisfaction at that.

"Uh... not for at least a joor yet. It is at our neighbouring tower," He had a very hard time to not stare at the demon.

"Is there anything you wish me to do before we go?" and yes, if his smile took on an edge there... He was a lust demon after all, prince of rampant desire... and oh! did Rune desire right now.

"..." Rune was not sure how to answer. "Do you have any ideas?" He was sure the demon did, he always seemed to be up to something!

"I always have ideas, master," but he left it at that, smile turning decidedly wicked. Come on, little mortal, ask for it!

"Any of those include a way to get our finish cleaned up quickly?" He was wondering if Asmodeus could only do that instant shine on his own plating, if not well they would have plenty of time for some fun.

"I can get us both pristine with a snap of my claws, master, I simply enjoy touching you," 'and what it does to you, but that is need to know little mortal'. Lore flared his wings a little, an attempt to divert attention.

"Yes I know how much you enjoy touching me," Rune smirked, "Hmmm, I feel like trying something new. Anything else you can teach me without touching my seals?"

"Tactile is... all you permit me, master," Lore pouted but only for a moment.

"Perhaps I could teach you how to touch another? If you want I can call on a low level demon and keep him contained for your pleasure?" he could find a pretty processor less thing, he was sure. Not all incubi had a lot between their audio receptors.

"Yes, I would like that but not for right now," He did prefer touching Asmodeus but he could understand how it would be easier to teach as a bystander. But another time when they had more time, much more time.

"Then what might I offer, master?" he held his empty claws out, offering and asking at the same time.

"I thought you were the one with the ideas?" Rune teased taking Asmodeus' clawed hands in his own blunt fingered ones. He did have one idea but he did greatly enjoy the demons ideas.

"I do, master, I do... but I wish to please you, and you are the one who permits me access to your frame," all that he could do was in the mortal’s delicate little hands... for now.

Rune smiled stepping closer, bringing one of their joint hands up to his mouth to slide his glossa along a slim tallon. "Well then Asmodeus, I do have one idea. I would like to know how to properly touch your wings."

"With pleasure, master," and that he did mean! Lore wanted to purr even as he slowly lead the smaller mortal to the berth and urged him to sit down. He himself sat on the floor before it, presuming nothing, as he spread his wings to the curious young noble.

"You are already quite good with wings, but a technique can always be refined... If you want to overload someone, demon or mortal by wing play, you must know the anatomy of a wing, master."

Rune could not help preening a little under the praise. Reaching out he stroked the leading edges. "So guide me." He crooned. The position was a bit awkward though so he amended. "Come sit up here with me so I can reach better." He might even get his demon to lay on his front so he could get to the intricate hinged joints, but that would wait for a bit when they got to that part.

Lore got up and slid onto the berth with a murmured thank you master. Instead of sitting he lay down on his front.

"Sorry, master, you will be able to reach better like this," he spread both wings open, and though the berth was big they were bigger still.

"The joints are the most sensitive, along with the leading edges and the tips..."

Rune purred, "No reason to be sorry, I had just been thinking that this position you are in now would work better." He started from one wing tip licking and rubbing and stroking his way along the leading edge while still paying attention to the membrane caressing it from time to time. He went slow so that Asmodeus would have time to tell him exactly what he was doing right or wrong and where.

Lore purred under the touches, "the membrane isn't really sensitive for most demons. The exception being Incubi. I like to have it stroked though, the pressure is nice, master... And for mortal flight frames it is most usual that their wings are all sensitive."

"I am glad that you are enjoying this," Once Rune had reached the joint he switched to the other wing giving it the same treatment. He found this task almost soothing, certainly enjoyable. Eventually he reached the joints again, here he was a little uncertain.

"You can touch them without fear, they are stronger than they look, master. I do not know much about mortals here... But I would guess that such touches needs a certain delicacy..." Rarely had he been near flight capable mortals, in his world a mortal pet was jealously guarded for as long as he was the demons property. Being invited to touch one was... Well.

"The deeper you go into the joint the more sensitive."

That was helpful. Rune hummed as he slid his fingers into the seams seeking out wires and struts. "I wouldn't really know. I have always been taught to be the submissive and to take whatever my bonded desired of me..." It had always been a sore point for him and the initial reason he mistrusted his creators.

"What is the difference?" Pleasure was pleasure... Lore would eventually own Rune, but ownership and mating were very different things. At least they were to demons!

He stretched out and moaned as the small hands hit something particularly sensitive.

Rune concentrated on finding that spot again as he thought, trying to figure out how to reply to that. "The difference... is lack of choice and noble 'matings' is entirely about political gain and that whole mire. There is no or very little choice and one must be very lucky to have any passion and love is almost non-existent. Pleasure is often one sided as well, all for and at the behest of the dominant."

"..." They mated without mutual agreement? Lore almost felt pity for Rune, no actually. He did feel pity for Rune. Not that it changed any of his plans, at least not much.

"That would never be tolerated among my kind," he forgot to tag on "master" and he certainly did nothing to hide his revulsion at the mere idea.

"As far as I am aware it is only the nobles that do things this way," He sighed, "Just my luck that I was sparked a noble." Rune did not let his thoughts and emotions at the turn the conversation had taken translate into his touch. He kept wriggling his fingers in deeper trying to find the most sensitive parts he could.

The act of pleasure had lost some of its appeal for Lore. Rune was not into it as he usually was... far off in thoughts, feelings mute and bitter tasting.

"I find mortals hard to understand, master..."

"Hmm? How so? Is there anything you would like me to try and explain?" Asmodeus had stopped responding as well to his touches so Rune simply withdrew his hands from the wing joints and moved back a bit giving Asmodeus room to sit up.

"You live short hard lives... and yet you insist on making them harder and more miserable than they have to be. Why?" Lore sat up, wings mantled in annoyance.

Rune leaned against Asmodeus and sighed again, "Tradition binds us... otherwise I don't know..."

"It is incomprehensible to me!" Lore was all but pouting.

"I don't understand it either, it's just the way it's done," He huffed bitterly, "Anything else not related to that topic you wish to know?"

"Hm," Lore grumbled to himself then opticked the smaller mortal, "why are seals so important to your kin?"

"Again I don't think it is all mortals, just nobles. It is a symbol of purity to have one's seals still when bonding. And rather practical since that way one can be sure who the first sparkling is sired by." That topic was not much better in his opinion but then again little to do with nobles was a good topic for him.

"Foolishness... but I suppose it works for you," Lore huffed and thought about what else to ask.

"What is the highest level mortal?" That had to be easy!

"That would be the Prime... Well he is the highest spiritually and the Lord High Protector is highest military," It was easy and that was about it to that.

“The angelica touched and the demon schooled?" Lore twisted to stare disbelieving at his 'master'.

"You are having a laugh at my expense, surely, master?"

"You asked and do not believe my answer? Asmodeus, what reason do I have to lie to you about that? Or about anything? Their partnership is about balance and actually works quite well," He reprimanded his pet.

"I... I am sorry, Master, it is simply... they are just ordinary mortals," there had to be some sort of denominator, didn't there? Lore was a little lost, with demons it was easy to know if they were high or low level. Just a matter of tasting the power in their fields. Mortals... not so easy.

Rune shook his helm, curling up a bit closer to his demon pet. "With us mortals... we are rather different than either your kin or the angelica, the only ranks we are born into are the ones we create ourselves. The Prime and Protector are chosen based on the merits of their sparks. But otherwise it is only personality and processor power that is any true differentiation regardless of frame type. But really we were created with the intent that we are the masters of our own destinies and are not stuck in one rank our entire existence."

"Ah..." there were assumptions about demons there that were not true, Lore had no intentions of correcting them though. However it was the revelation that mortals were equal that stunned him, and in all honesty repulsed him a little. The ranks of demons were well defined, how to become more powerful was well defined...

"I do not know how to feel about that, master," that he could be honest about!

"It is simply the way it is." Rune shrugged then looked at his chrono, "And it is time for us to start heading over… after you neaten us up." He sighed standing. In a way he had been enjoying that conversation.

"Yes, master," Lore snapped his claws once, not that there was a lot to neaten up, and crawled off the berth. The conversation had been slightly disconcerting but he didn't let that show.

"What do you require of me at this... gathering?" if it was just to be seen it would be easy enough.

"Not much, it simply depends on who is there and... have you heard anything from the spark orbs? I have not." He was not exactly concerned but still safer to ask.

"No, which means you have not been mentioned. They are very through and follow orders very well, master," unlike him. Lore shook off the lingering disquiet and settled his wings properly around his shoulders.

Rune nodded and walked out of his chambers, they would be a little early but there was no harm in that and that way he could see who else was there.


	9. Chapter 9

Mortals, of every color and shape imaginable, most of them reeking of the crude magic they employed. Lore was annoyed but not dangerously so, there were many interesting things he could give to kindred demons... apparently mortals forgot to be careful when they got overcharged... Interestingly enough Rune was careful about drinking, and about talking, not to mention about who he talked to. Lore did approve of that!

"Master, should I get you another flute of fuel?" it was only the second one, and the little mortal was not at all charged... in fact he seemed about as uncomfortable as Lore was.

"Yes, thank you, Blackwing. And perhaps you could get one for yourself." He had not forgotten that Asmodeus had mentioned them occasionally needing energon. This gathering was rather dull, not much happening other than the usual gossip that he preferred to avoid.

Lore nodded and moved though the gathered mechs with ease. Most mortals moved away from him because of the simple fact that he was taller and broader than them. It did not matter that they were supposedly his superiors in this setting...

Taking two of the fragile crystal flutes he turned and stopped dead. There was a mortal in his path, one who did not just reek of crude magic, but was shrouded in it.

"What is your name?" there was power behind the demand, not anywhere near enough, but still power.

"Blackwing," he growled, as if the power had affected him even though he had simply shrugged it aside.

Rune had been watching Asmodeus idly as he went to get the high grade. He frowned and turned his full attention to him as a mech from this tower stepped in his demon’s path, a sense of dread falling over him. Before he even knew what he was doing he was moving forwards, not even an idea of what he was going to do.

"That is not your true name, give it to me," the demand was still even voiced, but the power behind it grew. Lore felt like mantling at him, baring his fangs in warning... but he refrained, just stood his ground and glared.

"It is the name my master has given me," his growl was not in the least strained, he had very little patience left for this, this armature! Power was not everything, and tossing it at a chaos demon like this? Was he a fool? Not that he was an actual chaos demon, but that did not matter really.

Oh Asmodeus looked angry, this could turn messy. "What is going on here?" He demanded with as much cool authority as he could muster. This mech held the gift and was trained, not fully but neither was he. He stood beside his demon glaring at the offending mech.

"Oh, you are the one who owns this demon?" the voice had completely changed, smarmy now and the way the mech looked at Rune! This time Lore did bristle, wings flaring and dental fangs bared in warning. Inferior mortal filth!

"I am. Who are you?" Rune kept his voice even and cold as ice. He held himself up strong and proud, not at all impressed with this mech or the way he was behaving.

"I am Silverblade, heir to lord Causway and lord Iridicens. You have done well with this one, seems a little too powerful for someone not formally trained though," why? Why was Rune having a conversation with... Lore had to stomp on his temper, remind himself that mortal politics worked differently than that of demons. But it was hard, especially with those ice blue optics eyeing both Rune and him up in a way that could only be called hungry.

"Really, last I heard your carrier was caught playing with prosti-bots," He drawled suddenly finding a lot of interest in examining his finger components. He was not impressed and fortunately he knew his creators had little interest in this family despite their socio-political power in this tower.

Oh, well, if it was that kind of conversation. Lore made a noise that might have been a snort and refolded his wings, optics wandering the crowd that was carefully 'not' watching them all.

"That rumor died fast, as it should," but the cool optics had lost quite a bit of their cool and the look sent Rune's way was less greedy and more angry, "I see that the rudeness of your tower hasn't been exaggerated though."

"Rudeness of my tower?" Rune asked slowly, dangerously. "You are forgetting your own rudeness in attempting to poach what is mine!" His voice was low and dangerously smooth, he did not want this encounter to last any longer than it had to.

"Demons are the property of the strongest, and you have yourself a fine one indeed..." the optics returned to his plating and Lore bared his fangs at him, though this time more in lazy amusement than anger.

"Perhaps you will consider lending him out sometime," Silverblade turned and left, letting that insult linger. Lore was not sure who it was supposed to insult more, though he was pretty sure it meant that the mortal thought him some sort of incubus and had insinuated that Rune could not keep him fed. Hilarious really...

"Oh is your carrier interested then? Not that I would 'loan' Blackwing out to anyone of this tower," Rune replied with a small almost vicious smile.

The retreating noble stiffened for a moment but then kept on walking. Lore snorted again and then offered one of the flutes to his 'master'.

"I am sorry, master, he surprised me," he had nothing to be sorry for, but he was being a good pet.

"It is not your fault, Blackwing. He simply needs to learn some manners," Rune took a sip feeling that he would need the Highgrade after that encounter. "You did well. Was he trying to use magic to get your name?" If he had, then the insult was far worse than he had initially thought.

"Yes, master... He attempted to force me twice," Lore narrowed his optics and glared in the direction the other mortal had gone.

"We had best watch out for him then," That scared him, and made him very glad that Asmodeus was as strong as he was so that he could resist such things.

"He isn't strong enough to break your wards, master," but that was only because he was strengthening them with his own magic. If they met a truly strong, fully trained mage things would be different... Lore was more worried about him being exposed for what he was, than he was about being bound to some other fool mortal. He rather enjoyed Rune...

"Perhaps... I should stay by your side, master, if wandering off attracts that type of attention?"

Rune nodded, "Yes, I believe that would be wise." He did not think that anyone else here would try, not after that display but he did not wish to tempt fate. "After this I will also wish to strengthen your wards." No, he was not going to tempt fate at all.

"Of course, master," he fully settled his wings with a flick and rumbled low. There was no way he could remove the traces of his own magic on the wards already on him, but then again... why should he try and do so? Let Rune think whatever the mortal would think!

"Is the fuel to your liking?" belatedly he remembered his own and took a tentative sip. Hmm, not too bad

"It is as good as any I have tried in this tower." He had been indifferent to this tower before but now he was contemptuous of it. He took another sip, it was not bad but not his favorite.

Ouch, Lore had to stamp as hard on the urge to grin as he had on the anger previously. Someone was miffed, now wasn't that fun... he gently ran his free hand along Rune's shoulder and bent a little to croon into his audio receptor.

"Don't be angry, master, I'll make sure you forget all about their rudeness..."

Rune sighed and leant into the touch. "I would appreciate that. But for now I must mingle or it will be counted as rude by our hosts." He took a gulp of his highgrade to fortify himself, he felt he would need it.

"It will not be long, master," it was just a party after all... Lore's hand slid down, only leaving Rune's plating just before the touch became socially unacceptable. Not that he would have minded groping that pert little aft in full public, but he did have his 'master's' best interest in processor.

Rune shivered slightly at the touch, Asmodeus was being rather bold, not that he minded, it showed that he was happy or at least content with his master and after the display earlier no-one would mistake Asmodeus as anyone else's. "I know, I still have my duties though, and I cannot be seen neglecting them."

"Hm, I promise to behave," as much as any demon ever behaved at least. Lore felt a tug inside, on his magic and lifted his head up to look around. That was something Rune needed to know about!


	10. Chapter 10

"Master, one of the spirits wish to report to you. Is there any place to retreat to for a moment or two?"

"Really now? Yes, we could go into some of the corridors on this floor and even some of the rooms if they are unlocked. Private conversations are expected and as such catered for at events like this," He started walking towards the closest door even before he had finished talking.

Lore followed and called the spirit to him, cautioning it to remain hidden under his wings and in his field. As witless as it was it still carried the assurance that one of the others had taken its place to spy further. He did not pull what it knew from it, figuring that was nothing much at all.

"A room, master?" the hopeful note had little to do with the spirit, and all to do with his interrupted meal before they got here. Yes, sometimes he could be greedy.

Rune nodded passing the first room they came to, instead going for the fifth and testing it with his magic for listening spells. Finding none he walked inside. The room was smallish, clearly a small dining room often used for negotiations and other such delicate matters.

“You can let me do that, master,” Lore could always feel the crude magic of the mortals, just as he could feel the pinpricks of pain that heralded angelica energy. This room had several, cleverly hidden latent spells on it… it was easy enough to block them. And he did not have to say anything to Rune about them… Not this time at least.

“The spirit,” he coaxed it out from under his left wing. It fluttered about for a little, curious about the crude magic and the touches of his magic. Then it dutifully returned to hover over his hand.

“Rune – mating – disapproval – Silverblade – much anger! – much disapproval – no alliance,” it chirped more along the same lines, broke bits of conversation and images of four mechs having a very polite argument. Lore refrained from laughing, barely.

Rune listened for a bit before he could no longer hold in the laughter, "It seems that Silverblade’s creators are trying to negotiate a bonding alliance, but my creators do not agree. This is good news." Rune continued to listen until the spark orb had finished, "Is there anything else?" He doubted it, but best to ask before sending the little orb back.

"No, it stayed long enough to get most of it... one of the others will have the rest when we return to our tower, master," Lore shifted, spirit forgotten in the face of staring hungrily at the small mortal. His laughter was... nice, pleasant...

"Alright." He turned to the spark orb, "That will be all, back to your task." When the orb had vanished Rune sat and sighed, "And now we have to go back to the party..." He did not want to, he wanted to curl up with Asmodeus and just forget his worries for a time. Perhaps some wing petting would be involved too.

The spirit flittered off, in no hurry to get back to its post and curious about the mortal magic. As long as it remained hidden Lore did not begrudge it its innocent curiosity. And he was focused on the little mortal, on the hunger growing inside him... Lore could admit freely that the incubi were right, mortals were better meals than other demons.

"Perhaps we could... delay returning to the party? For a breem or two, master," he moved over and gently stroked his claws along slumped shoulder pauldrons.

Rune desperately wanted to pull Asmodeus close, to let his skilled touch wash away all worry and remove the tension from his frame but they had been gone long enough as it was and longer would simply create rumors that he had no desire to deal with. "As much as I would like that, we simply cannot." Standing he caught a quick kiss before moving to the door and back to the party.

Lore strangled a growl, settled his wings and walked after the smaller mech. Hunger was gnawing at him, and he wondered silently how he had become addicted to the young mortal's pleasure so fast... Not that he per say minded, but it could perhaps become inconvenient? Or not, he would have the mech for a long, long, long time after all.

"Maybe your Creators will have you leave early," it was as much of a reassurance as he could mumble.

Rune caught the mumbled reply, it made him smile a bit. "It is possible." Then he slid his ‘mask’ in place straightened his back and pushed back his shoulders before marching through the door and back into the party. Fortunately not much else happened and he was for the most part left alone, largely due to Asmodeus hovering over his shoulder the entire time. It was another two joor before he could politely excuse himself though.

They were on the way home to Rune's tower and Lore could not help but fidgit. He wanted to stop... to press the small mech against the nearest flat surface and make him feel passion! He disliked the void, the darkness from the mech... very very few demons fed well on such things. But it was not only that, it seemed wrong somehow. There was a brightness in Rune, and it was terribly dimmed now... just at the reminder that he might be mated to some mech he hardly knew. no, There was no 'just' about it. It was repulsive...

As soon as they were both inside his quarters Rune turned and pressed against his demon wanting comfort, wanting whatever his pet could give. He had always hated those parties, and now they were simply going to get worse. He was of bonding age and his elder brothers were all bonded or so close that it was a given. His creators were going to start really hounding him and everyone else would be watching him, evaluating what his worth to them would be.

That was not desire, not physical at least but Lore still knew how to respond to it. He might not be a creator himself but no demon would rebuff a youngling seeking safety... not even a mortal one who was really too old to be a youngling. He hugged Rune close, enveloping him in arms and wings both, creating a safe space for him to recover in.

In the safety and comfort Asmodeus offered Rune broke down and wept for the first time in vorn and the first time in front of another since he was a small sparkling. His feelings about Asmodeus had been confusing, they still were, but now he knew one of the emotions tied to the demon to be affection. "Thank you." He whispered and honestly meant it.

"Shh... there is no need for 'thank you's'," and this was healthy... compared to sealing it inside to dim ones spark.

Privately Rune disagreed but instead of arguing he shifted slightly so he could reach up and kiss his demon, thanking him that way. Also he wanted Asmodues' touch to help him forget for a time and to help him feel something, something good at least.

He took the invitation, though he did not stop shielding them both with his wings. He could feel how his touch caused rifts in the dimming shroud...

Rune was grateful that Asmodeus kept his wings up and around them, it helped him calm down as did the reciprocated kiss. He had not ordered this so it was gratifying to know that his demon cared at least a little for him. After a time he brought his hands up to gently trace seams on Asmodeus' chest and abdomen.

"Berth?" His voice was calm, not devoid of heat but not emphasizing it either... This time Rune was setting the pace. It was nice... Not what he was used to liking, but new experiences were not a bad thing. And there was no denying that Rune badly needed this...

"Yes." he smiled his tone almost holding a purr. Moving he slowly backed towards his berth, but then reconsidered and changed to go to Asmodeus' nest. He did not want to move after this, he wanted to recharge with his demon, that and he was interested in seeing how comfortable the nest was. He kept up his slow teasing exploration as that made their way to the nest.

Lore was very surprised but let Rune back them to the nest and stepped into it easily enough. Keeping his touching light instead of driving he petted and slowly pushed the young mortal down.

"What do you want?" As long as Rune did not ask for it, he was going to leave titles out of this. They only seemed to make his little mortal sad...

"I want to not be able to think, I simply want to just feel and leave everything else behind for however long I can." He let Asmodeus guide him down, the nest was very comfortable. Everything in it smelt and otherwise reminded him of his demon... perfect it would help create the illusion of it just being them and help shut out everything that did not matter.

"Mm," that he could do, he could create and keep a slow burn going for a long time. It would be very different from the fast powerful pleasure they had shared before.

Rune relaxed and let Asmodeus take control. He had no lessons next orn and no other commitments so they would have plenty of time.

It was no chore... but it did leave him time to think and Lore was not certain that he wanted that. Rune raised too many questions in him... for all that they had only known each other for a few orn of mortal time.

Idly Rune traced his fingers over the still spread wings even as he could feel the slow almost lazy crawl of charge start. It seemed that Asmodeus was going to draw this out for as long as he could or for several joor, he was not sure he would be able to survive this for as long as the demon could keep it up.

"Tell me when you need more," because he might not be able to tell when taking it this slow.

"Mmmmm, will do," Rune purred still continuing his idle patterns.

With that reassurance Lore settled on to explore, just for the fun of it, with no real goal in mind. It was... invigorating. Like sweet energon gel.

It did not take long before Rune was making small soft noises of pleasure, somehow still moving his fingers over Asmodeus' wings but he knew that wouldn't last much longer. He could feel everything starting to slip away and he let it, let it all go.

So much better, the darkness melting away and leaving him the bright spark that had called him... maybe he should not think too deeply... maybe he too should just enjoy.

Rune did not recall shutting his optics, or when his fingers finally slid from the wing membranes, all he knew was Asmodeus and his touch, pleasure encased him. It was soft and gentle, the charge a welcome friend crawling through his circuits and over his plating.

Nothing lasted forever not even for immortal demons. Lore, for once, wished it did... dining on this rare treat.

Rune had no idea what the trigger was, had no thoughts, could not think at all when overload cascaded gently through his systems sending him directly into exhausted recharge.

It came to an end naturally as Lore was not trying to prevent overload it was more a very slow and long build up.

Lore curled up around his mortal, deeply unsettled but unwilling to ask why just yet...


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Appoligies for the long delay in this chapter. 
> 
> I have had trouble with the internet company and have been without internet for about two weeks, hence no updates.
> 
> But enjoy this one out in time for Christmas. Enjoy your Christmas and with any luck there should be another chappy out for new years. (If you celebrate those at these times)

Rune felt like he was floating on a cloud when he slowly woke, he was warm, comfortable and felt very safe, in those moments life was perfect.

It was a nice morning, a nice orn, Lore was not in the least hesitant about admitting that. He also came to love such orns, though he would not have worded it quite like that. Of course not! 

His fascination with Rune did not lessen in the least as time went by, with each thing he discovered a multitude of new questions came up. And still there was that hovering threat of the young mortal being bonded off… it was certain that his being there had stirred up things, raised his value so to speak. It made Lore feel sick… he really disliked this world of mortals where no one seemed to care for the spark, only for gain. With his kin it was not one or the other, but both, and more, that was valued.

And then there was the frequent attempts at luring him away from Rune, some blunt, some subtle. A few that might even have worked, had they actually had his true name. Except of course he was ready for them, forewarned was forearmed after all.

Then of course the tentative balance got rocked out of alignment, when Rune’s Creators announced they had found a mate for the young noble…

Things had been going well. He had found traces of Asmodeus' own magic in the wards when he had gone to strengthen them, it made a feeling of warmth flow into his spark.

He was rather annoyed and a little frightened by the repeated attempts from others to steal Asmodeus from him, it made him keep his demon as close as he could so they could face those confrontations together.

He knew his creators were up to something but the spark orbs were not able to glean much so when they announced, at evening meal where he could not have Asmodeus with him, that they had found a suitable suitor, he was shocked and rather afraid. That evening he took every measure to avoid his creators and get back to his demon as quickly as possible.

“Master?” Rune wasn’t usually back so quickly, and he looked… strange. Felt strange, somewhere between angry and about to hide. Lore stood up so quickly he almost tripped in the blankets of his nest, wings flaring in anticipation of a threat.

Rune walked straight over to Asmodeus and settled down in the nest leaning against the demons legs before he spoke. "My creators have found someone they like for me."

“They found you a mate,” Lore’s tone was flat and suspicious. It wasn’t really a question, he knew that Rune would never joke with such a thing.

"Yes." Rune's voice was just as flat. "There is still a chance we can convince him or his creators that I am not suitable for him... But some of the negotiations have already been done... All the ones where I do not need to be present. Furthermore the mech they have chosen is fully trained in the gift."

“Of course he is…” Lore growled and sat down, pulling the smaller mech to him. That really did not concern him nearly as much as Rune’s reaction… dead, he felt dead. And afraid, so very afraid. And he could not blame him, he had acquired little taste for the way these mortal nobles worked in the time he had been here.

Rune let Asmodeus sooth him without the need for words. The demon had become far more than a mere pet to him, he was his confident, lover and friend, his companion. "Could you send some of those spark orbs to follow that mech and his creators, try and dig up anything we can on them. Our best bet is to ruin them and lower their status." He asked finally.

“Of course, master,” that was as easily done as the first time, though he took care to hide the little spirits much better this time. Crude their magic may be, but mortals could still track lower level demon-kin… even such as the near mindless spark orbs.

“What if that does not work?” he could take him away now, he had vorns with him… the only thing wrong there was that he did not feel it was long enough.

"I... I don't know I don't even want to think of that." He huffed laying his helm right over Asmodeus' spark. He knew he was acting like a youngling but could not find it in himself to care, and he felt that Asmodeus did not care about that either.

“As you wish,” Lore petted the smaller mech and stared unseeing at nothing. He’d have to make a choice at some point soon it seemed. He disliked being pushed into it like this, really disliked it… Especially as conflicted as he was about the small mortal.

Rune hummed, relaxing. He trusted his demon, he refused to call him 'pet' now, that word was too derogative and he really did like and trust Asmodeus. Hmmm perhaps... it would be scandalous... but would ensure that his creators could not succeed and he knew that he would enjoy it... Yes but he would not bring it up, not yet.

Time did nothing to reassure Lore, not in the least since Rune’s Creators were painfully clear that they wanted this bonding to happen. It was political, but it also had to do with Rune having called him… a demon who seemed too strong for a not formally trained magic wielder. Feh! Mortals knew little even of their own magic… it was never about power, it was about skill and names. Especially names…

As time went by Rune became withdrawn from everyone except Asmodeus. Nothing he tried seemed to convince anyone that this bonding was unsuitable. He was starting to get desperate and really coming to consider his idea...it would work, that was a certainty but it was the results, the reactions to this that made him hesitant to bring it up with his demon.

Lore paced in the dark, increasingly incapable to get even what little rest he needed. Distress was not a feeling he was used to feel and it annoyed him. Rune’s Creators annoyed him, the mortal world annoyed him… his indecision annoyed him. The only thing not annoying was Rune, despite the young mortal being almost clingy he was not annoying.

Despite all his attempts the bonding contract was almost ready to be signed... in fact there was only one thing left and that was a check to make sure he still had his seals. He was still nervous and uncertain about this but it was the only option he had left, now he simply had to figure out how to ask Asmodeus to take his seals.

Pausing he looked at the door, alerted by the sense of his ‘master’ arriving home from another demon free dinner. He did not feel happy in the least, spark as dim as he had ever felt… it was enough to make him have to force back a snarl.

Walking in Rune made his way directly to Asmodeus as was his habit now. "The contract is almost complete. Only one thing remains and that is a medical check to ensure I still have my seals… I." He stopped uncertainty and the want to know his demons reaction to this bleak news enough to force him to stop speaking. Huffing he wrapped his arms around Asmodeus and curled against his chest.

This time the growl did escape and he, as always, enveloped the mech in a hug of wings and arms.

“You?” there was time, he could wait… if nothing else he could still steal away the young mortal on his bonding night. Why not, it would maybe teach them all a lesson not to barter their Creations like fuel. Or maybe not…

Relaxing in Asmodeus embrace Rune found the words coming a little easier. "There is one thing left that will break the contract. But it has very strong ramifications and I would be deemed unbondable after. Unless you can think of a more politically acceptable solution I want you to take my seals."

“What?” Lore did not even pretend to be anything but shocked, not that he understood that attachment to the seals any better now than he ever had, but he did get that they were a big deal. This was… unexpected. Under other circumstances he might have jumped at it, and laughed afterwards but now? With Rune feeling like this? Like he was dying inside while the shell of his chassis lived on… no, no and no.

“Are you sure, master?” there was something else he could do however. And why not? He had been contemplating it anyway, indecisive… Why not do it now? It would be better than stealing the seals under this guise.

"I cannot see any other option, and I would rather you take them than that mech. I am willing to listen to any remaining ideas you have though... It's just, we are running out of time," His tone was stronger now, held real conviction and he felt his spark settle now that he had made this choice. He would not allow his creators to bond him off.

“There is one other option,” Lore would have his prize though, one way or another.


	12. Chapter 12

“I could bring you to my world,” Rune would have to know some of what that meant, right? He had studied demons and even if a part of it was wrong… he had to know some of it?

Rune lifted his helm pushing back a bit in order to look at Asmodeus. Thoughts racing, it would work to prevent the bonding but... something he had read, something important. "You could," He said slowly focusing his thoughts on what was important. Top of the list was avoiding this bonding. His suggestion would bring shame to himself and his family, this... One question formed in his mind, one if he got the correct answer he would go with this demon almost anywhere, he had proved himself worth much more than any noble, than any mech he had ever met. "Please answer me this honestly, what do I mean to you?"

“Companion, I do not have words you would understand, Rune,” Lore was honest in that, mortals were mortals, a demon might feel more but he could not act on it. Mortals just did not live long enough to mean more to a demon if the demon wanted to remain strong. His rank, his power, Rune could never be anything but a companion.

Unless…

Lore pushed the idea way, disturbed that he had even thought it in the first place.

Rune smiled softly, it was enough, more than he had been hoping for actually. It was notoriously difficult to win a demon over even if he may act docile, most of the time that was simply an act. That was something he was certain of. Now it was time to confirm what he suspected they were talking about. "Your name is not Asmodeus... I won't ask for your true name. But I do wonder what your type and rank is?" There was no fighting this and it could not be worse than his creators was trying to set him up for.

Lore’s optics narrowed a little, but yes, he had suspected that Rune was bright enough to have guessed some if not all. He would have been disappointed if he wasn’t really.

“Good, and I will not tell you here, sufficient to say that I am levels above what you thought you called,” that was putting it mildly, considering the divide between a random chaos demon and a prince of an aspect.

One more thing he wanted, just the thought made him smirk slightly. "So how much chaos could we cause before we leave?" He wanted to leave a mark, a reminder not to mess with those who either have a bound demon or were bound by one. It would make him feel a little better at least, the amount of debt did not matter really, he would not want to come back here again.

That did stun Lore for a moment, the bright flash of desire rendering a tear in the gloom around Rune’s spark. Desire to hurt, to leave damage behind… his so called family to feel what they had tried to do to him.

Maybe that idea was not… so far out.

“How much do you want to cause and for how many towers?” his purr held distinct overtones of desire that had nothing to do with their current conversation.

"Make them all burn. Cybertron would be better off without the towers. I am sure they will come back in one form or another but this society is insane!" He may be a noble born but he had never fit in, never liked it and now was a chance to do something about it.

“I will do what I can, though it might not be quite that severe,” or it might be worse, he still had little grasp of how these mortal nobles worked. Not that he had any wish to know further of them.

“And you are sure you will be good with being at my mercy, Rune,” it was not a question, he had always been that after all. But now he knew…

"Depends on how much mercy you have. If you try to force me down like I was here I will find a way to make you pay," Even if it meant he had to kill himself, but he was almost sure that would never happen, "And we shall see, it will be good to see the destruction of even some of 'this' regardless."

“How very demonic of you,” Lore’s purr was more of an aroused growl now and he leaned in to kiss the young mortal. He meant both to, the threat and the want for punishment of those who had wronged him. It was very attractive…

“Take what you want with you, Rune,” because he was not going to wait now.

He smirked at that kissing back before replying, "Feel I have a right considering what I had to endure here. It is not a life I would wish on anyone," Rune cast a glance around considering everything in his possession, then shook his helm. There was nothing that he wanted enough, mostly it was all decadence and it would likely only serve to remind him of this life he was about to leave behind. "No, this is all worthless to me now."

“Very well,” he shed the weak chains of mortal magic with a flick of his wings, and then called on every spirit, spark orb and low level demon he had put into use during his stay. There was no few of them, but his orders did not take long to give and was met with little resistance. They had all been waiting for this chance, to cause mischief and chaos…

“And now, brace yourself, Rune,” not that the journey would do much more than disorient the mortal. It was the amount of foreign magic, not the actual transfer that caused that.

When he settled his wings on his back again he was purring for a different reason, the hot dry wind of his home caressing his frame. So yes, he had chosen this place to impress his little mortal pet… companion. The platform overlooking the wild crystals that protected his home. Mecha animals and spark orbs flittering around down there, and his tower home rising up behind them, all harsh angles and spikes. All red, yellow and dusty dark blues.

Rune felt the bonds around Asmodeus break, even the wards he had created, then directly after the warning, the powerful magic swept them up. It took Rune a moment to collect himself when it finished but once he felt he could look around all he could do was stare. Some might call this place dark, even bleak and grim, but he could see the beauty in it. This place was as wild as any demons spark, the atmosphere was hot and dry. "Not at all what I have been told the pits were supposed to be, except for perhaps the heat." he finally remarked.

The laugh was gravely, Lore could not help it.

“This is not the Pits, this is Charr, the homeworld of the demons. Your ‘Pits’ are a poor excuse of a mortal’s idea of what my world looks like… I suppose it was more comforting to imagine a nightmarish place than a place of beauty. Or possibly it was a wish to not want to return here, since mortal sparks do not arrive here, wicked or not,” turning the other around he pushed him gently towards the entrance to his home, ignoring the guards that greeted him as if he had not been gone for vorn.

"So many lies and misconceptions, I suppose you shall be correcting at least some of them shortly," Rune chuckled, "I do like this place, it suits you."

He ignored the guards, he belonged to Asmodeus and, as the demon had proved early on, demons were very territorial.

“Possibly, some you might correct on your own,” Lore shrugged and steered the mortal to his, well, he supposed the mortals would call it a throne room.

“I will require you to wear a collar, Rune, other demons need to know you are claimed. But I will let you choose one. Furthermore there are things I will need to take care of now that I am back, you will have to wait a little on seeing where you will stay,” most things he had been able to deal with even from the mortal world of Cybertron, but not all things.

Rune nodded, it was entirely possible. "What like some of the jewelry, the 'nobles' so adored?" there had been some that had looked suspiciously like collars to him. "I understand," He was not tired despite it having been late and he was quite interested in how different his life would be now.

“It is not a piece of jewelry, no, though they can be beautiful. They are marks of ownership, any mortal here without one will be considered fair game… my home is dangerous for such a mortal, as my kin has close ties with the incubi clans,” a warning, Lore could not protect Rune if he acted foolishly. Pure demons of the desire aspect would not necessarily claim a random uncollared mortal, an incubi would rape and kill one. They fed on the physical act and on sparks, the partner did not have to be willing.

He walked through the doors into the audience chamber, and settled at the head, tip, of the triangular table in the middle of the room as if he had not been away. A chaos demon opticked Rune for all of a second before disappearing to bring the mortal seating. Well, a low stool, something else would eventually be arranged. A low level desire demon arrived a few seconds later with a stack of cases for his mortal to look at. Lore was already immersing himself in the tasks that needed doing.

"For that I am grateful. I will not fight you in anything concerning my personal safety," Rune followed his master into the chamber, a nod of recognition all he gave the demon who brought a seat for him before turning his attention to the cases presented to him. Rune instantly dismissed the silver collars, it would be difficult to see with his colouration and he did not want that. Likewise he dismissed the red or gold ones, they would be easier to see but would look horrible. Finally he settled on a smooth black one, it was rather simple but also elegant and beautiful.


	13. Chapter 13

It took longer than Lore really had the patience for, truth be told, but at least Rune got to see what he was going to be doing a lot of. Partitions and curiosity dragged the event out as some of his… well, he supposed one could call them nobles, came to see the mortal he had brought with him. Not one assumed they could challenge his authority though, except for an overly excited sparkling who seemed to think mortals a new and exciting thing to teek. He let the little thing, why not, it was too young to even have wings yet.

After selecting his collar and putting it on, Rune entertained himself by watching what was happening. So many different demons. He got the feeling that 'his' demon was rather powerful, much more than he had admitted. He was glad that the most they did was look at him, that was until a small demon ran straight up to him curiosity burning in the green optics. Glancing at his master he saw that he did not appear concerned, so he let the sparkling approach and examine him for a bit. In the privacy of his processors he had it admit that it was cute.

“There, everyone out! The rest can wait,” it could and he was not interested in having his property gawked at anymore this orn. Standing up he flared his wings and his power, reminding them all that he was the clan leader, and that he tolerated no rivals. Not that they needed the reminder, it was simply tradition.

“Rune, come,” a few startled looks were thrown his way at the use of a name and not a term. Mortals were usually just called ‘pet’ or ‘servant’, he ignored them, holding out a hand imperiously to Rune. 

Rune rose as soon as he was called, stepping gracefully over to Asmodeus and dutifully placing his hand in the outstretched one. He would not challenge Asmodeus here, only when they were alone. He was somewhat grateful for his noble training in this, though it brought mixed feelings and undoubtedly would continue to for quite some time.

Normally he would have flown to the top of the tower where his home was, but with Rune he took the long way up ramps and stairs, ignoring the curious looks and those that were more calculating. He had established that Rune was more than a pet, there would be those that would try to use it… but it was better to know who knew than to have to guess who had guesses.

“Here we are, your home for as long as you stay here,” the windows were more like take off platforms, the balconies clearly meant for fliers and not grounders, the wind up here harsh, but blocked by magic to make the apartment livable.

Rune made sure to keep close to Asmodeus during the walk through the tower, while a lot of the stares were simply curious some were watching with a cold interest that he did not care for one bit. Looking around inside the living quarters Rune managed to smile and relax a little, it was beautiful in the same way as everything here was, though he was grateful for the fields that kept the wind from entering. "As long as my spark shines brightly then. I am not going back to the mortal world, there is nothing left for me there."

“That is a long time indeed, Rune,” Lore watched as the mortal explored for a while and then went to get them some energon. Real fuel, not the stuff from the mortal world, what a relief!

“I am not trying to starve you,” he held out a quarter full cube to Rune, “but any more than this and you will become terribly overcharged, or sick, so be careful.”

"It is, but I have nothing else now." Rune accepted the cube cautiously taking a sip. It was indeed strong but not in the same way as highgrade, this did not burn his intakes, in fact it was rather smooth going down easily. He only drank a little having been well fed before they had left and having done little after. "I will be sure to keep that in mind."

Lore huffed and settled his wings around his shoulders in a rare display of uncertainty. He had imagined many things about taking Rune here, but not this…

Having dragged out his stay in the mortal world, having done this because he had been requested to take the seals. None of it had gone as he had first thought it would, and he no longer held the same drive to take, break and own. Rune had been a companion to him, far more than a master after the first vorn… even a partner in some things. Rarely demanding, and always giving back whether knowing or not.

And this last display? The glimpse of a nature so close to something demonic? Lore was on unstable ground, with no way to take wing.

“What do you want out of your life then, here?”

Rune frowned unsure how to answer that. "I simply wish to not have to second guess the motives of everyone around me, and if it is at all possible to be happy." He answered finally, it was all he had ever wanted really

“Happy?” Lore frowned, “I will protect you, I will give you all you need and I will keep you away from those that would desire to use you… but mortal happiness is what? For a demon it is power, it is skill, it is being what you are and living it,” they were in many ways uncomplicated after all.

"I don't know, but I will know when I find it, but being what I am... yes I think that would be a good first step. But you have no need to worry yourself about it, this, what you are giving me is so much more than I had ever expected to have." Things would sort themselves out in time, of that he was sure.

“Very well,” Lore nodded and turned to walk into his nest room, gesturing for Rune to follow him.

“You will be expected to keep me fed, and to stay with me at all times… it will not be as bad as it might sound, I would be fine with keeping it to what we have already done. You decide when your seals are of no importance anymore.”

Rune nodded and followed. "How am I to keep you fed when I still don't know your type? As for my seals the sooner I am rid of them the better, they only serve to remind me of my creators." Rune wanted to be rid of any reminder of his past.

"I am a demon of the desire aspect, Rune, you have been keeping me very well fed indeed. As for your seals... not this time, think on it," again he held out his hand in command. Lore had little doubt that he would get those seals but he was not going to do it this time. Not while Rune was still adjusting... Besides he had so many things to show the mortal. The seals were really the least of it all.

“Oh... I suppose that does explain a lot," Stepping closer he took the hand feeling a bolt of excitement go through him. He had been berthing a lust demon this entire time. "I shall think on it." And he would too, he no longer felt them something to get rid of, something in the way, but now they were something special and the time he would give them, therefore, had to be just as special.

"Good, now get in the nest, Rune," a tug on the hand and Lore let go, not bothering to point or even look if the mortal followed orders. He might not be taking any seals this night but that did not mean that he could not be inventive...

Rune instantly obeyed wondering what Asmodeus had planned. He settled in a comfortable sprawl watching the demon intently. Anticipation already had his core temperature climbing. He had little inhibitions in interfacing having learnt a lot from Asmodeus' ideas when they were in the mortal world so he had little fear of what might be asked of him or done to him.

Lore was indecisive, if he had accepted taking the seals... But without that all he had was variations and elaborations on the things they had already done many times. Not that Rune would not enjoy that, or that he would not, it was just a matter of what to do. Ropes, polish... toys? He had too many ideas! Something simple would probably be best…


	14. Chapter 14

"I would have taken them had things gone differently, never forget that I am a demon, Rune! However you are not what I thought you would be... I shall try and work around that," as best he could, which might be more difficult than he had first thought. Or perhaps less than he had thought?

"Impossible to forget, though at times you do not act as one expects a demon to act. That you are a demon is part of what I find attractive about you. But in what ways am I not what you expected?" He was rather curious about that, he had, over time, allowed himself to become relaxed around Asmodeus. And as such his true nature, which had been suppressed by his noble training, had shown through.

"You are not the arrogant little brat messing with things he did not quite understand, the spurred noble born who wanted a toy to punish for all the things he could not control..." Lore had no reason to hold back his opinion on the mortal nobles, nor any wish to.

"Though you were messing with things you did not quite understand, and you were certainly lucky it was me you called and not one of... of dozens of others," he finally decided on a little, curved but flat, device and turned back to his nest.

"Unlike your orders to me, I expect you to recharge in my nest always. I expect you to give me a good reason should you deny me in anything!"

"No, instead I went the other way, showing affection and care for all that was never given to me. But tell me of one mortal who truly does understand demons? I suppose I am lucky, I would likely be long dead with some of the others I could have called. You certainly have not given me any reason to deny you in anything yet. And your nest is comfortable," Rune smirked opticking the object in Asmodeus' hands.

"Oh there are mortals, or were... but that is not important," Lore walked to the nest and offered the device to Rune, knowing his curious nature well by now.

"Most nobles would not know what affection was if it bite them. You surprised me in many ways, or you would be here in chains, crying as I took yours seals with pleasure," he was trying to make Rune understand that he was more than just privileged here, but he doubted he would this soon...

Rune took the device, examining it as he considered his reply. "I have heard the stories, horror stories. All who have the gift are taught them..." Rune frowned truly thinking about it, this was nothing like he had been warned of.

"So there is some sense in mortals after all, who knew," the sarcasm was biting.

"It is a toy, it will allow you to feel pleasure from your interface array without the seals being touched or broken," Lore hesitated, "I will not do what you ask me not to, but I want a reason... like all aspect demons I am bound by what I am..."

"Oh..." Rune looked at the device with more interest now. "I understand. How do I put this on?" He was rather interested in trying the toy and in getting past all this talk and into something fun for them both. He felt as if he had too much to think on and now needed time to sort it all out.

"Just put it on your panel, it will magnetize to it," Lore let the larger subject drop, he could feel how it made shadows flick across Rune's spark. At some point they would talk more, for now...

"I will control it."

A shiver of lust and anticipation ran through Rune at that and he did as instructed, feeling how it instantly magnetized to the relatively flat smooth surface. "I wish we had a device like this before..." Rune mused out loud as he continued to lay there. He had not been told to move or do anything else.

"You were woefully under equipped to be hosting a lust demon," Lore flickered his claws and onlined the device on its lowest level, and began to slowly pace around the nest.

"But most mortals are, such a lack of imagination!"

Rune gasped as the device turned on producing electromagnetic pulses as well as vibrating. "Asmodeus' profile told him to be a chaos demon," He managed after a moment.

"Mmm, that is true... Asmodeus was a lure, but not meant for one such as you. It was such a long time ago, when demons were summed to be slaughtered, we planned traps for those that did that... it was a short era," he had had his share of kills from that, "I had thought that all those traps were gone, but apparently not. Delightful, really."

"Ah, that does explain that then. The pad I had found was very old. But why were mortals slaughtering demons?" It did not make any sense to him.

"To try and get their power, it was foolish of course... what they got was a brief boost, like most crude blood magic gives," Lore flicked his claws again and the toy jumped to the next level.

"It is a good thing that most mortal mechs keep well away from blood magic, they have little idea of what they mess with and use it in an entirely wrong manner to top it off."

Rune moaned, but managed to keep his processors on the conversation. "Blood magic? I have only been told it is a forbidden art." It sounded horrible and not very honorable at all.

"I should hope so, considering how the mortals daring to hunt demons were punished for their crimes," Lore smiled, and then looked at Rune, "how are you feeling?"

"Aroused but also disgusted at that topic." Rune purred only just noticing that his hips were making small thrusting and circular movements. His core temperature had been steadily if slowly climbing but his fans were not active yet.

"Hmm, I see," Lore smiled again, nodded and raised his wings.

"Perhaps we should changed the topic then, do you have any question of me?" another flicker of claws sent the toy into a higher pitch of buzzing.

Rune groaned and bucked his hips involuntarily. He racked his scattering thoughts for a question. "For all the demons who came to the audience this orn there was only one not fully mature, just how rare are demon sparkling?" The little thing had been cute and had not actually tried touching him, it had simply examined him before scurrying off again.

"Rare... very, very rare, it is the one thing we envy you mortals, you breed so very easily," of all the things Rune could have asked? But Lore was honestly curious as to where that topic would go.

"Oh..." His tone held a hint of awe in amongst the rising arousal, he realised with a stunning certainty just how lucky he had been to see one. "The little one was adorable. I guess that is part of the reason you do not like the nobles... the callous uncaring way they treat their creations." It also somewhat explained Asmodeus' reactions when he had been seeking comfort from him. Any demon sparkling or youngling was precious. It also highlighted just how strong and strange their relationship was.

"It is part of the reason we dislike most mortals... Though we do approve of those that treat their young well," he could not help that his wings flared a little in remembered distaste.

"It is also why I was so very angry at the idea of forced mating, here such a thing would make a sparkling impossible, the union would be merely for power. It is not done, mating is done for the hope of producing a spark, between consenting equals that will be able to construct a life between them."

Rune was panting now, his fans working to dispel the heat his arousal was creating, but still he forced himself to concentrate on the conversation, his words interspaced with moans. "Anyone with any sense and care would feel the same. It is part of the reason that I never minded that I would have been the carrier... I would have loved everyone of my creations, but I am glad that I don't have to bring any into that world. It is a good system you have here."

"It is a necessary one... But thank you," Rune had wanted creations? Or at least he had not minded the idea. Lore could not say that he did not want one, one orn... if he ever found a demon to match him.

"How are you feeling?"

"Mmmmm, very aroused and rather content," He did not mind that he would not get a chance to bond and have sparklings. Though he would like to, but only with a mech he accepted and could possibly love. "Also getting hard to think to concentrate." He admitted, the words almost a continuous moan.

"Good," another flick of claws and another level on the device, "I like your taste, your pleasure is heady enough to sate me even without your seals off," Lore was talking to talk, to let Rune hear his voice.

Rune keened and arched up, he knew that tone, that change. Asmodeus was no longer interested in him keeping up a conversation he now wanted to know how far he could push before he reached overload. Over time his ability to concentrate while in pleasure and his stamina had increased, but he was sure Asmodeus would keep pushing him. It was something he rather enjoyed, once he had learnt to recognise his own limits.

"I like that you are vocal," Lore stopped pacing, instead walking to the nest, standing over Rune and gently caressing his face with his claws.

"There are a lot of things I like about you... Such a surprise."

Rune moaned and shuddered, hips moving continuously now. He tilted his helm into the touch, caressing the clawed fingers with his glossa when they came close enough. If he could reply he would have echoed that sentiment.

"Like that, just let the pleasure come as it will," this was the first time he had a chance to simply feed, not doing anything much other than upping the strength of the device when he thought Rune could take it.

Rune let the overload come as it would, not trying to hold it back, simply letting the pleasure take him. His overload was heralded with a wordless cry, frame arching and tensing before falling limp. He felt drowsy and sated, content.

"Good," and enough, leaning over the smaller mech he gently dislodged the toy, stowing it in subspace. Lore smirked just a little and lingered over the hot panel he had been so careful about touching before.

"You feed me very well indeed, Rune."


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The punishment/ aka Feal being stupid  
> This is the chapter warned about, the punishment.  
> There is very little detail and goes pretty fast.  
> Though there is no trauma from the punishment this chapter holds important plot points.

Things soon became routine, he would recharge, drink a little of the potent energon, sitting in the audience chamber watching Asmodeus deal with the various demons and interfacing. Not full interfacing yet, he still had not found the right time to bring up the subject of his seals again, but they did try all manner of different toys. Currently he was seated beside Asmodeus in the audience chamber playing with a pad he had been given to keep him entertained.

Lore was satisfied, things were going very well indeed. Rune was adapting well, rarely treading the lines of what he was allowed to do. And mostly that happened on accident, one could not cover all rules in one go, no matter how well one tried.

"No, Drell, there is no need to go that far. If they will not admit to toeing our borders simply make sure to send a statement when they do next time... you have my permission to set the appropriate wards," dismissing the demon lord he turned his attention to the next in line, and stiffened when he saw Feal. He had expected the Incubus prince to show up, but this was bolder than the other usually was.

"Feal," his voice was cold, suspicious.

"Such a greeting of an old lover, my Prince?" Feal crooned, stepping closer with a disdainful look on the mortal at his right side.

Rune stiffened slightly, but then forced himself to relax, helm still bent to his pad but his full attention was on the two conversing demons. It had been an odd feeling that had caused him to tense, one that he could not place and did not have the processing space left to try and do so, all his attention being on the two.

"Lovers, Feal? What a very mortal term to put on our deal," what a very unsubtle attack on a mortal pet. Not that Lore had worked much to make anyone think that Rune was just a pet.

"A deal you skipped out on, and for what? A mortal untouched... and he is still untouched, feh! I could smell his seals as soon as the doors to this chamber opened," Feal had just about slathered his words in contempt, but Lore had expected that. Seals were something of a hinderance to an Incubus after all.

"I never skipped out on it, Feal, you know very well I could discontinue at any time what association we had. Rune here has his seals still because I have yet to decide how, when and where to take them," not entirely true, but no one needed to know that. And seals were a much bigger thing to his kind than to Feal's.

Rune stayed quiet, though he bristled at the insults, he had been thinking on just how to make the offer in a way that Asmodeus would not decide to refuse him. But that was also interesting, it must mean that this 'Feal' was an Incubi, a high ranking one to have such a deal with the prince of desire. Daring to peek up, he looked to see who Feal was. Definitely an Incubus, everything about him oozed interface appeal and he also had the characteristic smaller wings.

"You would rather have a mortal than a prince of the incubi?" Feal's tone shifted, almost into what one could call whining, but not entirely.

"I would rather decided whom to have than have it dictated to me, Feal," Lore rose, wings flaring slowly in warning.

Oh very interesting, and his theory was proven with Feal's statement. When Asmodeus stood Rune stopped his pretending, it was one of the rules, he would have to be ready to move if Asmodeus needed him too. This situation had not occurred before though, at the most Asmodeus would growl and show his fangs but never this level of display. It had him wondering how much and what sort of threat Feal could be.

The incubi prince was not stupid, usually, but Lore knew that he had been hoping to ensnare himself a contract... an alliance if not a breeding bond. He had not been willing, his clan and kin needed nothing from the incubi that Feal could bring them. Young and foolish, the youngest of the ten incubi princes.

"He is mortal filth!" and foolish enough to take a step towards the mortal too. Indeed foolish!

"Feal!" the warning boomed through the audience chamber, backed by the magic of a clan. No one challenged the ownership of a mortal.

"I can't challenge you! I can challenge him," Lore actually blinked, surprised that Feal would even try that... that he did not think clearly enough to...

"He is mine, you challenge what is mine? Feal, you little fool!" the words were almost soft, the magic that swept them all up were not quite that, "you will not like being punished, Feal. Rune, stay or leave as you will," the nest was soft as always but the power that held the incubi prince bound to it was not soft at all.

Rune glared at the Incubi Prince, Asmodeus had told him that all of an Incubi's wings were sensitive so simply a bigger target for him if it got to that and he was certain that Feal would not like having his wings hurt. But that would be highly unlikely with Asmodeus around. 

A challenge to him? What would that entitle exactly? Or was it for what he had, what his position granted him? Well he could understand an Incubi wanting a contract with a lust demon but still this was pure idiocy. 

Rune relaxed into the magic that swept them from the audience chamber to Asmodeus' private ones, what were they going to do here? Oh a lesson, but how would that work? He made sure to make a reminder to ask later, right now he had a choice stay and watch what was about to unfold and possibly have his questions answered or leave. 

Deciding Rune steeled himself to stay, this was Charr, the home of the demons, not Cybertron. This place was far harsher in a number of ways than what he had known but also fairer. Things were usually dealt with helm on rather than all the plotting and intrigue of the mortal nobles. He was far better off staying and learn all he could of life here.

"I am so very disappointed, Feal... an incubi prince, brought to his knees by jealousy? Of all things? I always told you I would never take you as breeding partner, that you and your kin held nothing my kin desired enough to even warrant a temporary contract! And yet you think to come into my home and dare try to lay a claw on what is mine?" Lore was not speaking to get answers, or even to explain to Rune. He was genuinely perplexed by Feal.

"By right I could take your wings! I could have you cast from your rank... you are lucky this is all I am taking from you!" kneeling between the forced open legs he stroked over the closed panel in a mockingly gentle caress, "open, Feal, you want to."

It was not like the incubus had a choice, or even tried to disobey. It was not till Lore sank into him, fully hilted that the other really realized how he was being punished.

Rune settled in a seat to watch, processors working furiously to try and interpret what Asmodeus meant and how his current actions, of fragging Feal into the nest, would be a punishment. All it took was one glance at Asmodeus' face, there was no pleasure there only anger. He was fragging Feal, but the Incubus was getting nothing from it, only wasting energy. He himself felt nothing from watching it, no arousal, only a hint of morbid curiosity.

It took a long time, Feal was a strong incubus, but Lore tore him down overload by overload. He did not even silence him as curses and then pleading, didn't do anything to make the pleasure rise any faster, did not change position. And he did not stop till Feal lay silent and trembling, wilted like a starving predator flier.

"That is what happens when you threaten what is mine, Feal. Thank your Luck that I was merciful this time and remember that I will make sure your clan knows why you are returned to them in this state!" unlike the incubus he had fed well, Feal had always been a good meal, he had just not been satisfied with simply being that. Lore honestly did not care.

He pulled away from the mech and called on his honor guard, the incubi looking stricken as they saw their prince, but none dared comment. Feal had been angry and jealous enough to be stupid, his fellow incubi would say nothing against a punishment that could have been so much worse.

After the Incubi were gone Rune approached Asmodeus carefully fields pulsing his question, his offer. It was obvious that the demon had fed from that but he still appeared angry and tense. He was also scuffed and Rune thought he could benefit from a good polishing before going back to the audience chamber. It had brought home that he indeed was living with Demons now but Rune was not afraid, not of Asmodeus.

"Thank you, but no, no cleaning, no. This is part of it, everyone must know that he was punished," Lore petted Rune on his shoulder before carefully tucking himself away behind his panel. That was not a very nice experience. He might not have felt much in the way of desire for what he was doing but he was aroused on a purely physical level. Very aroused.

"Come," holding out his hand for the other he waited patiently.

Rune simply nodded in acceptance taking the offered hand. "When we retire I will look after your needs." It was a promise he planned to keep even if he had to use some underhanded tricks to ensure that Asmodeus at least got the overload he needed.

"Promises, my little mortal," but it made Lore smile. He returned them to the audience chamber, again with magic as he was more than bursting with energy and also again to show and rub in what he had done.


	16. Chapter 16

The rest of the orn went by quietly, with such a fresh reminded of their Prince's power everyone trod carefully. Some even chose to wait with their partitions to the next orn, rather than risk riling their better once more.

Rune smiled at the endearment but did not reply, he had no need to, his actions later would be all the reply needed. He spent the rest of the orn planning what he wished to do and in which order. First he would have to deal with Asmodeus’ arousal before he could relax him... then he would have some fun tending to those gorgeous wings.

When they could finally leave Lore was tense and still angry. He had expected some trouble concerning his new 'pet' but not from Feal, not like this. He walked Rune to their home, hoping that the moving would relax him at least a little... the last thing he wanted was to have a temper flare that burned Rune.

Rune stayed a silent shadow on the walk back up to their home. He had thought briefly about offering his seals but quickly thought better of that, now was definitely not the right time. There however was something else that he had only done for Asmodeus a few times, something that was guaranteed to give at least the physical release. Once they were through the door Rune stroked one wing while he softly crooned, "Sit in the nest, I promised I would take care of you." He hoped that Asmodeus would listen.

For a moment Lore felt like growling and... but no, this was Rune, he was not ordering, not trying to take control. Settling his wings again he nodded and walked to the nest, relaxing back against the edge of it as he looked at Rune, well glared really, though the anger had nothing to do with Rune or the current situation.

Rune felt relieved though he made sure not to show this, he had been afraid that Asmodeus would react badly to him requesting in his current mood. Camly he approached and knelt in the nest before him. Leaning forwards he nuzzled the still warm panel, glancing up he whispered, "Let me?" This was going to go at whatever pace Asmodeus chose, he would remain patient until he was allowed to help, though he hoped this would get easier from now on.

This time he could not hold back a growl, but it held less anger and more arousal than he would have thought it would. He let his panel slide away, spike extending easily and fast, prompting a groan of pure relief to follow the growl.

"Thank you," Rune murmured before he began to lick and lightly nibble the hot shaft with his glossa and derma working his way from the base up to the tip before slowly working the tip into his mouth. Previous experience told him that he could take the entire spike if he was careful. So he slowly worked it in, glossa laving at all the parts it could reach. He could taste Feal's lubricants, but this he ignored. He did not exactly feel arousal at this act but he did feel a type of desire, one that was tied to who he was doing this for.

Claws curled into the soft nest material as Rune cleaned away the lingering evidence of Feal's punishment. It was... Good. But he had trouble responding favorably, too angry and confused still. Not to mention the things he still had running about Rune himself.

Rune was a little disappointed at the response he got but he had expected this might happen and hid his feelings well. He continued, trying to get Asmodeus to reach overload before he would continue onto the next part of his self appointed task.

Eventually his chassis reached overload from sheer physical stimulation. It was needed, very, very needed. And it helped, leaving him relaxed and much less angry.

"Thank you, Rune," he huffed and gently caressed the mortals helmet.

Rune swallowed every last drop of the release, gently licking the spike clean as he withdrew. "I'm not finished yet." He smiled leaning up to press a kiss to Asmodeus' lips. "If you will let me I wish to tend to your wings, a massage then a polish." He hoped that by the time he was finished Asmodeus would be completely relaxed and he hoped purring in contentment but did not expect it.

"Of course..." Pushing the smaller mech away he shifted in the nest to lie on his front. He need the relaxation, the care and interest in his state of mind.

Rune easily shifted, quickly leaving to find the massage oils as well as cloths and polish. He massaged the wing joints and a good portion of the back and shoulder struts and cabling making sure all the mechanisms were working smoothly and had enough lubricants. Then he took his time working the polish in with a soft cloth, buffing the surface until it gleamed. He worked first on one wing than the other always monitoring Asmodeus' state calculating if he would need to do more or if this would be enough.

"Your hands are nice to feel," if he had been less relaxed he might have said something making more sense. But he was relaxed, if still somewhat confused.

Rune purred happy and amused, "Thank you." He continued with the last little bit, ensuring that the finish was perfectly even and smooth. "How are you feeling?" He asked softly finally moving back to clean up and put everything back away.

"Confused... Relaxed, vaguely aroused, but the last is a perpetual state," he chuckled lazily.

"I must return the question though, how are you Rune? Do you have any questions?" He must have some questions.

Confused? Hmmm he would have to question that, right after he had answered the questions asked of him. "I am happy and content, glad that you are no longer tense and angry. I do have a few questions but first will you explain what you are confused about?"

"Feal, he should have known better. You, but that is nothing new," Lore purred and shifted a little so he could look at the other.

"It is a matter of being... Unsettled and indecisive," he made an annoyed sound, though it carried little sting.

"Indecisive over what?" This was interesting and also potentially important. Though he would not push if Asmodeus did not wish to tell him. He shifted so he was curled up beside the demon, a cube with a little energon in it in hand, he could tell that Asmodeus did not currently need any or he would have gotten him a cube too.

"You, what to do about your future. I have you for many vorn, but not enough to even last half your lifetime," Lore rumbled and clicked a claw against Rune's plating.

"Have I not told you already that I have no interest in going back to the mortal realm? I would stay even if it I was not bound by my debt," He huffed softly a little hurt that Asmodeus thought he would simply leave him. "But what of my future other than after my debt to you is paid?" He felt this went a bit deeper than that, why else would he be so indecisive about it?

"Demons are not allowed to have mortal slaves past a debt... There are options to allow you to stay, but you have not been here long enough for me to judge what might be best," Lore huffed deeply, "it is also about what you are able to carry. But let it be for now, what were your questions?"

Rune frowned but nodded in acceptance, he had not known that, any of that. Also that last statement had him curious, but let it go as he had been asked, "Feal said that while he could not challenge you he could challenge me. What does that mean? What would a challenge to me entitle?"

"He referred to a challenge where one demon infringed on a contract made by another... it does not pertain to mortals. He was arrogant and in the wrong. As long as you are my property a challenge to you is a challenge to me!" Lore growled a little still angry.

"Oh..." He cast around for a question that had nothing to do with the Incubi Prince not wishing for all his careful work to be undone by pushing the wrong topics. Unable to find something else to ask he asked something he had been curious of for quite some time, "How much debt do I have and how does that work?" Hopefully a safeish topic.

"A few hundred vorn... and work? What do you mean?" It worked like all such things did.

"The debt, how it is tallied, all that. I had known that it existed but none of those specifics," Rune elaborated. He felt an indescribable feeling at the time frame, it was a fair amount of time on one hand on the other it was short.

"Ah... rank of the demon, how much humiliation is suffered. Your little stunt with the windows cost you the most. You treated me like an equal most of the time... While not true it was not humiliating either," Lore shrugged.

Rune could not help but laugh at that, "I see, I still stand by what I said then. A reward and punishment system works far better than a purely punishment one, or neither. It did give you something to do and gave you an excuse to be all over the tower during the dark cycles," He was not repentant over that one bit.

"So very true, my devious one... ah well, there are other things that count but that is the most important. Demons are a proud breed!" Lore rumbled laugh.

"As I well know, now." Rune quipped back feeling light sparked, it was a little odd feeling so happy about being essentially a slave to another and he doubted he would feel this way if it had been another but... with Asmodeus....

"Hmm... and you are sure you have no more questions about Feal?" Lore was still purring, but he wanted to be sure Rune understood things.

"Not really, I get who he is and I understand what you did to punish him," Rune shrugged unable to think of anything that needed more explanation. He was not going to touch the topic of what their relationship had been. As far as he understood, it had simply been a mutual meal.


	17. Chapter 17

"Rune," holding out a hand in demand Lore waited impatiently for the mortal to get up. The orn had been long and grueling and he was hungry!

Rune was instantly at Asmodeus' side. He could tell he was going to be in for a long dark cycle and wondered if now was a good time to bring up the matter of his seals again.

"I will expect to be fed this dark cycle," it was a warning, not that Rune had ever in all his time here stopped Lore from taking what he needed. It was not that Lore wasn't careful to give back, it was simply that he knew that he might one orn be too hungry to give back, as he had warned his little mortal. This would not be the orn, but that did not mean he would not be aggressive as frag. He was _hungry_!

Rune nodded considering his idea, not right away then, but after a bit. Perhaps he could suggest the stimulator toy, it would feed Asmodeus without much effort on the demons part and would prime his equipment for if he agreed. Daring to speak up he suggested the first part of his idea, "Perhaps we could begin with the stimulator toy?"

A sharp evaluating look and then Lore relaxed a little, it was a valid suggestion after all...

"Yes, that is a good idea," he conceded slowly. It was not that he was suspicious as per say, but he was sure that Rune had some sort of reason for speaking out, he rarely did after all.

Rune smiled and nodded in acceptance. "Thank you." He murmured properly subservient as they were still in the public part of the tower. He knew how to ensure Asmodeus got the most out of his feelings, of his pleasure, he simply hoped he would be able to sate him enough that they would be able to take their time with taking his seals.

"It is a good suggestion," as much as he would allow himself where they could be overheard. The toy was a little one sided, but Rune actually liked it so Lore was not about to discourage the use of it, using it fed him very well indeed after all.

As soon as they were in their chambers Rune went to fetch the toy and lay in the nest as Asmodeus liked while they used this toy. Already he could feel his lust and arousal stirring, he let it. He never fought anything in pleasure unless Asmodeus asked it, and that was usually to try and push the limits of his endurance and stamina.

So compliant... Sometimes Lore worried that he was breaking something inside Rune, but then the mech said something, did something and he remembered that he was not quite the ordinary mortal. At least he followed few of the teachings that demons had about mortals, teachings that had exceptions... had always had them.

"You enjoy this toy so much, don't you?" he turned it on with a flick of his claws, the usual sign, to let Rune know what he was doing.

"Hmm, yes I do. I know you enjoy it too," Rune purred easily accepting the flow of pleasure through his frame but mostly centered around his interface panel and the still untouched equipment hidden behind it.

"I do, I am always well fed when we use it," it did not mean he wasn't prone to fantasizing about the equipment being stimulated, and what it would be like when he finally took the hidden away seals. Lore was very much aware that he wanted to take them, and that the want only grew the longer Rune kept them prestine. Tantalizing, teasing... fear? All of it seemed to factor in, and he did not really mind it. Though at times like this where he was so very hungry, oh, he would love to sink inside and take, take, take until all Rune could do was scream in pleasure.

Rune simply purred this he knew very well. Finally he spoke again, "I have been thinking... As you said I must. And I have finally come to a decision..." He let himself trail off into a series of moans, purposely teasing Asmodeus. He should be able to work it out by his wording and a part of him hoped that he would.

"Rune..." the one word held a warning, he had only just started to feed and was by no means sated. This was not the time to tease him with anything, let alone what the little mortal was implying.

"After!" another flick of his claws and the little device jumped several levels in intensity, a punishment of sorts.

Too soon then, Rune thought, once he had finished screaming his pleasure and could think on some level again. But yes after...

"Rune?" he always reacted so readily, it was delicious, but on some level unsettling coming from a mortal. Sometimes Rune was like a lust demon, or an incubus... except he had the stamina of neither. That last was something Lore worked hard not to forget, and yet still managed to from time to time.

"Mmmm, Yes?" The words were more of a purred moan than anything else. He loved this pleasure filled state that Asmodeus could so easily put him into.

"Good, one more..." but he set the device to a lower level, allowing for a less sharp rise in pleasure. A slow overload fed him better, and he should not be too harsh on Rune. Especially not about that! But he would have to teach him something about timing... Unicron! A lot about timing it seemed.

Rune mewled as the stimulation dropped, shifting slightly as if searching for more stimulation before settling once more and letting the pleasure haze consume him again. His optics remained watching Asmodeus and his audies set to listen for any comments, questions or commands.

Lore walked to the nest and knelt by Rune's helmet, reaching to stroke his jaw guard.

"So you want me to play with your seals this dark cycle? Or to take them?"

"Which ever you please," Rune purred leaning into the touch, he did want them taken soon but that did not have to mean this dark cycle and he was curious as to what playing with them would entitle. One thing was certain either would be fun.

"Hmm, you do offer such opportunities for fun," Leaning over the edge of the nest he captured Rune's dermas in a hard kiss.

Rune groaned into the kiss, reciprocating it with all the processor power he had left to him. He had meant it the very first time he had offered his seals to Asmodeus, they were his to do what he wanted with.

Breaking the kiss again Lore growled low, "Give in, my little mortal, take the pleasure... let me feed."

Rune could do nothing else, did not wish to do anything else. He found it a matter of pride that Asmodeus rarely if ever now went to another to feed and he did not wish to deny him.

At the towers he would have had his choice and in the beginning after he had taken Rune there was still much to teach him.

"Good," the growl deepened and Lore slitted his optics in an expression of his own pleasure. Raw pleasure, virgin pleasure still... but so willingly felt, yearning for the more to come. Heady, filling, overcharging.


	18. Chapter 18

"Rune."

"Yes...?" This dark cycle was not exactly as he had planned and he would need to refuel before they did much more but there was no way he was going to complain. He had very little he could complain about in his life now.

"I love your taste, my little mortal, adore how you just give yourself up to me," and yet he craved more, the seals... and more. And that more was so very unsettling. Rune was just a mortal... and he would not consent to what would need to be done for him to be anything but a mortal.

"All things you have told me before," Rune crooned contentedly as he finally shifted to get himself some energon. A break was in order or he would likely fall into stasis lock from exhaustion, it had happened before and likely would happen again.

"Hmm," Lore stayed by the nest, watching the smaller mech walk out of the room and then return with energon. The device was still on, but he didn't bother to play with its settings and it appeared that Rune had gotten better at ignoring it.

"You have changed so much," and yet not very much at all.

"In what ways?" Rune asked as he sipped his energon, still enjoying the buzz of pleasure the device gave.

"Your taste... your way of acting, thinking," Lore tilted his head and shook out his wings.

"I have gotten addicted to you... how odd. How dangerous, I rather like it, which is naturally foolish of me," he shook his head and held out a hand.

Rune finished his cube and ignoring the hand he instead curled up around Asmodeus' side. "That is rather odd, I don't suppose you are ready yet to talk of our options to allow me to stay?" Worth the chance to ask even if he got no answer.

"You would not like the options, Rune," Lore huffed and put his arm and wing around the other. They should get into the nest, but it seemed that things were taking a minor detour before he would see about more pleasure.

"There is only one and I only know little of it. It would require things of you that you... I don't believe you would do it, or even that you could," never mind that Rune hadn't liked his 'family', "no, much as I wish it differently it would be better to return you to your world when the time is up. You will have a long, productive life... and I will come to you from time to time, if you wish it so."

Rune whined in denial. "Let me decide if I would do it myself... But if it does come to that I would appreciate the visits..." Rune's voice dropped to almost a whisper and a pang of sadness went through his spark. He did not want to leave this life behind, it was the closest he had ever been to being happy. He had nothing to return to if he was to go back, and he was certain that his creators would never take him back... wherever they were now.

"Not now, maybe I will explain later... I have no wish to ruin the now with things that may not be," Lore didn't want Rune to go all shadowy again. He could feel it happening, the shroud descending to dim the young mortal's spark...

Rune pressed closer letting Asmodeus' sheer presence sooth him. He could not help try and think of what this possibility might be and what was so horrible about it that Asmodeus was so sure he would not be able to do it, or at least not like it... Then he let thoughts of what he wanted right now to take their place. Right now he wanted touch, closeness and pleasure... he was sure he was now addicted to the pleasure Asmodeus could give.

Lore waited until some of the shadows seemed to part and then let his hands stray. Just... a little, to see if his touch was still welcome and if the idea of having his seals touched was still one that was on Rune's mined.

Rune started purring and shuttered his optics as small trails of pleasure appeared in the wake of Asmodeus' fingers. He let tension drop from his frame and gave himself up to the demon just like he had only breem before.

"Nest, I am not going to do this on the floor," especially not on the floor of his berth chamber right at the edge of his nest of all places!

Rune could not help but chuckle at that, though he did agree completely. Reaching up he pressed a kiss to Asmodeus' lips before pulling away and stepping into the nest, making sure to give the demon a good look at his frame as he settled.

"Tease," but Lore did not mind in the least, "take the toy off, Rune."

Rune blinked in surprise having forgotten about the toy but quickly removed it.

"You know I enjoy being able to tease and rile you," Rune purred spreading himself out in offering for Asmodeus to do as he wished with his frame.

"Yes, I am in no doubt about that, my little mortal," Lore stepped into the nest and knelt down by Rune's side.

"I will touch you, I will make it good... but the moment you feel any hesitation tell me!"

”I understand," Rune did not believe that he would feel any hesitation but knew better than to argue that point with Asmodeus, besides it was still a possibility that should not be ignored.

"How much do you know about your seals?" Lore ran a claw down the center chest seam, not hiding where he was going but taking his time with it. Making it a game of anticipation and creating small sensations of pleasure.

"Not much, I was not even allowed to open my panel," Rune sighed, the sound a mixture of pleasure and old annoyance. The annoyance was easy to push aside though.

"Not what I meant, Rune," Lore chuckled, he already knew that the panel seal was intact too, ridiculous, "what do you know about seals, about breaking them. You must have had some teaching even if all they expected of you was to lie back and spread your pretty legs."

"All I was told was to expect pain," Rune huffed pushing the annoyance to the side again, it had no place here.

"There will be pain, it is impossible to take away all of it. But it does not have to be scarring pain," Lore nodded once, thoughtfully.

"I will break at least this," his claws reached and gently picked at the panel seal.

Rune nodded, "I think they meant the entire first time experience would be painful," He gasped at the sensation, it was not exactly painful though he could feel the pricks, the sensation contrasted strangely with the lingering pleasure, causing him to squirm slightly. It was nothing he could define as good or bad.

"They were wrong, there will be pain but it will not be painful as such, not with me," that was an easy promise to give, even demons had seals and desire demons were favored for removing those. It was considered a duty in fact, and taken seriously. Eventually he too would be approached again, and he would do it... it might be a good thing for Rune to participate in too.

"I know, I trust you. In some ways I think that the nobles were more like demons are told to be than is the actual truth. Only some ways though. Most dominant partners would not care for the pleasure of their submissive partner," Rune chuckled lightly it was rather amusing, though demons mainly got their reputation from mech who had done them wrong so it was rather understandable.

"Hmm, mortals live such short lives... I guess it is unrealistic to expect them to choose right every time," Lore huffed, claws skipping from seal to seams and back in a slightly agitated pattern.

"And how would you like it to go? This removal of seals?"

"In many ways I think I prefer demons over mortals," Rune sighed, "Hmm? What are my choices?" This was going to slowly drive him insane, this swapping between pricks of not quite pain to pricks of pleasure.

"Your choices... fast, slow, oral or the old fashioned way," the last suggestion was followed by a tap to the panel over the valve.

"I do not think we will get that far now, but it is something to consider for you, hmm," Lore shifted his hand to rub at the panel instead of just teasing it.

"Hmm, I will consider it. I guess all ways have benefits but also downsides that make them pretty well even so the deciding factor is preference," Rune mused even as he groaned and pressed his hips up into the hand.

"It is a matter of preference, but also a matter of how one deals with pain," Lore nodded and pressed down on the panel, trying to keep Rune still.

"This seal will likely be the worst of them, too little to stimulate in contrast to removing it. So how do you want it gone?" not that he let him answer right away, instead kissing him deeply as he once again plucked at the seal.

Rune moaned into the kiss, the pin pricks fading into the pleasure, somehow seeming to enhance it rather than take or diminish. His mind presented two options; fast while being kissed senseless or slow while being teased till he was insensible. Both were rather appealing. Pain could be a tool it can enhance and highlight other sensations if used correctly, that was something Asmodeus had once told him he had not understood until now. "Slowly while you tease me senseless." He gasped his choice when Asmodeus finally let him.

"Slow," he could do slow, but that would very much mean only one seal this dark cycle, Rune did not have that sort of stamina yet.


	19. Chapter 19

"Slow and sweet," he shifted to kneel by Rune's side, he would need both hands for this.

Rune let himself relax knowing just what he was in for, though this time there would be the added stimulation of his seal being picked to pieces. He rather enjoyed this game where Asmodeus would drive him to the point where he simply could not think past the pleasure, "Hmmm yes."

"You are a hedonist," there was no accusation in the words, only amusement. Lore played his claws over warm armor, picking and teasing. Seeking out the responses he knew and cataloging a few new ones as he returned again and again to pick at the seal and the panel both.

"Can you blame me with you as my teacher?" Rune purred, amusement and pleasure mingled together. He let the sensations flow through him. If Asmodeus had not feed enough before he would be gluttoned after this, he thought smugly.

"And a flatterer... don't say you didn't learn good manners!" Lore chuckled, though the sound was more of a growl than anything like laughter.

"And you, how would you feel about being the teacher?" not now, not even soon... but it could be fun to see the little mortal take charge over a young demon.

Rune considered, "In what sort of situation?" He had a fair idea simply from the question itself but it was surprising and he was not sure what to think of it. Not that it was fair of Asmodeus to dump that sort of question on him while he was in the middle of enjoying some very sweet pleasure.

"Ah, ah! No pouting, my little mortal, I never said I would be fair," he could feel the brief flare of annoyance and resentment and called Rune on it because it was fun to poke.

"No you never play fair," Rune chuckled, "And you did not answer my question." He could concentrate for a while longer.

"I am a demon, as for your question," he tilted his head to look at the mortal lying in his nest.

"There are young demons, of every kind... if they are high level enough their Creators might just partition me to supervise their seal breaking. Whether I do it, you do it or I call another demon of my kin to do it does not matter. As long as I watch and make sure it is done properly."

That made Rune pause for a moment, "You would think me worthy of teaching a young demon of pleasure and to take their seals properly so that they would end up enjoying the experience...?"

"You have had one of the best teachers in existence... and do not get me wrong, you are not ready yet. But eventually you will be," before their vorn were up too, or he would not have brought it up at all.

Rune nodded, "We will see when the situation arises," He dismissed the subject though marked it as important to review later. He let himself sink back into the pleasure.

"Ah ah, Rune, answer my question or we stop," he was willing to explain, but not to let the mortal stop thinking. It was important to keep him distracted, on edge, aware.

"What is your thoughts on being the teacher?"

Rune sighed, but knew better than to test whether Asmodeus was willing to go through with his threat. Rune knew he would, "I am not really sure. But I believe I would enjoy it, enjoy showing another how good pleasure can be."

"Very good, Rune," Lore purred, and rewarded the mech with a deft caress against the gap between thigh armor and pelvic. He knew Rune, as well as any lover could at least. It was rare the mortal did anything to hide his reactions, his feelings were too raw and 'there' for him to hide much at all.

"I do believe I would enjoy watching you with another... It would be, rousing."

Rune mewled slightly, simply loving what Asmodeus could do to him, how easily he could bring about the pleasure haze and then the things he requested of him while in that state. "I do not doubt that." the demon found a great many things arousing.

"But neither do you sound convinced... Perhaps I should arranged for you to watch me touch someone else, I wonder how you might respond to that," Lore was teasing more than anything but was rather taken aback by the flare of emotion that was not arousal.

Rune fought to keep control of his emotions, but knew that Asmodeus would have been able to detect the jealousy. It was irrational, and potentially dangerous with the Prince of Rampant desire as his lover. Naturally he would touch others and he did not own the demon in any way. "Seems I have a possessive streak..." he admitted quietly.

"So it seems," Lore was astounded really, and caught in an unpleasant place between annoyance and flattered.

"You do know I will have to get this out of you, as much as possible, right?" because he could not have a possessive pet. It just would not do! A demon seeking a contract, for anything, was allowed a certain edge of possessiveness. But a mortal pet? He might just get himself killed or at least experience some pretty not nice things. Rune might be his companion when they were alone, but things were different in puplic.

"Thank Unicron that Feal did not get wind of this! I thought you were merely exercising the last of your 'ownership' of me, not... whatever this is."

"I know it is something I need to work on... I think it is simply part of my nature. I will do my best to make sure that nothing bad comes of it," He knew his place and was rather frustrated with himself that this was as yet out of his control.

"Mortals and your morals," Lore clicked, shaking his head and then continued his touching.

"It seems I really will have to arrange for a third in my nest before too long, and that it will not be as pleasant an experience as I could have hoped for..."

Rune slumped slightly, he hated disappointing his master. But that thought did not make the unwanted emotion flair as strongly... it seemed that if he was there, if he could watch at least it was not so bad...

"Hmm, Rune, my little mortal, you are such an enigma..." Lore pushed the discovery away, determined to get this one seal out of the way this night cycle. This time was theirs after all, and no one could or would contest him enjoying his pet for as long as he had him. Largely there was surprise that he wasn't enjoying him more publicly. But that was their prince’s business and not theirs.

Rubbing along the seal he felt for the places where the edges were fraying from his picking, trying to determine how much more he would have to tease before Rune himself tore the seal. That was the best way to go, to provoke a mech into breaking a weakened seal himself, on the two where it was possible at least...

"How does it feel, Rune? Are you eager still?"

Rune pushed aside the remains of the previous topic, his frame was still eager and the part of him that had remained focused on the pleasure was clamoring for more. He was here alone with Asmodeus in his nest and that was what mattered for now. "The pleasure completely masks the pricks of pain..." It took the work of only mere moments to refocus more of himself onto what was happening to his frame. "I am, I have waited long enough for this, I am not going to stop half way through." It was actually amusing how well he could ignore the pleasure but also frustrating as that was not quite what he wanted from himself.

"I was not asking if you wanted to stop, only if you were still eager. I don't intend to stop, but I might have had to shift tactics..." Lore chuckled, though he was serious indeed. Rune could not, and should not tease with his seals even if it was a matter of lacking lust. Demons took seals very, very serious. Both the taking and the giving of them.

Rune chuckled, "I did not mean it that way." It had worked though and now the pleasure was primary again. Purring he settled back into the familiar. "Though how you worded your question it could have been taken that way." He dared tease, though the effect was somewhat ruined by the moan that laced the words.

"Mortal reading, but I cannot blame you considering you are a mortal," Lore hummed thoughtfully.

"I suppose that your eagerness means that you don't mind this?" he gently ran a claw down the seal middle, along the seam that would rip it apart, pressing hard enough to peel off a bit of the seal's top.

Rune groaned the sensation reading as a mix between pleasure and a bit of pain. "No, I don't mind that at all." on his HUD he could see that Asmodeus had managed to pick the seal pretty well to pieces it would not take too much more to break it completely.

"Hmm, perhaps I have neglected your education?" interesting indeed. Lore picked at the seal edges again, then pressed his hand to the panel and clicked his claws against the armor.

Rune hissed and bucked as much as he could being held down like that, a brief tearing pain shot through the pleasure then quickly faded into it. My panel seal is finally gone, he thought happily. Only two more to go.

"Nicely done, Rune," Lore shifted again, lying down by the smaller mech and covering him with a wing.


	20. Chapter 20

"Very well done," rubbing soothingly at hot armor he moved his hand down to the now open panel again.

Rune purred nuzzling and cuddling against the demons larger frame, little sounds of enjoyment passed through his vocaliser. The now exposed plates and sensors were sensitive having been stimulated by the device and then kept online by his arousal.

"Finally rid of one of them," Rune laughed simply enjoying for the moment.

"It is something to celebrate... at least here," Lore agreed, chuckling along with the laughter.

"Hmmm...?" Asmodeus had made comments on the topic before but he had never fully understood.

"Curious are we?" and aroused but more... hazy, pleased.

"Seals are a bother, they prevent us from using all our powers and makes feeding difficult for some of us."

"Always..." Rune crooned, then considered the explanation given. "I can understand how they would interfere with feeding for Incubi but restricting power?" That was unexpected.

"It is for the incubi in particular that the power is diminished," Lore chuckled again, "they are beings of seduction, they need skill and confidence to use their magic."

"That explains a lot about Feal and his reaction to me still having mine... And for the other demon breeds?" He was still very curious.

"My own kin are not terribly fond of them either, nor is any of the desire or lust related demon kin. The more pure emotion aspects can keep them for a while after adulthood, but it is rare even for them," Lore shrugged and thumped the spike seal curiously, just to feel the texture.

Rune had been about to reply but all he got out was an embarrassing squeal of surprised pleasure. The tip of his spike was pressed against the back of the seal and the tap had sent vibrations straight down into it. "I must be a curiosity than, being here this long and still having my seals untouched..." he managed after a moment.

"Oh yes, a right enigma, as I said," Lore rumbled, but removed his touch from the remaining seals with a small huff.

"One seal this dark cycle."

Rune almost pouted but caught himself, he had not had a second overload and while he did not need it he truly did enjoy the pleasure... a hedonist Asmodeus had called him, perhaps he was right. "Than the others next dark-cycle?" he could not help ask.

"Perhaps, if you are good," Lore cautioned, a claw gently tapping Rune's lower derma.

"Don't be so impatient all of a sudden!"

Instead of answering Rune flicked his glossa out to catch the claw trying to draw it into his mouth. Finally he answered, "It has only been this drawn out because you refused at first then I found it near impossible to figure out an appropriate time," Otherwise he would have liked to be rid of them long ago.

"Tkc! Imprudent youngling," Lore's tone chastised but also held amusement.

"Even demon younglings are told to wait until they are ready, though granted they know better when that time arrives."

"The life of a noble and the life of a demon are very different," Rune huffed though his tone held the edge of a smile, "Though despite all your rules I do say I would prefer the life of a demon."

"Hmm," Lore did not comment past that thoughtful noise. Rune didn't mean that... or did he?

"You should recharge, you will have a long orn tomorrow... trust me, I know how newly bared components act, even if they are still sealed!"

"As you wish, and you would know best," It could be hard to recharge with excess charge in his systems due to arousal but he had done so before with more charge than this, though that had been a punishment.

* * *

"I don't think you should attend the audience this orn... You reek of desire and... other things," a broken seal was obvious indeed to demons.

"Perhaps the library would be better?"

"That sounds like a good idea," Rune was grateful for the change, he almost constantly felt like rubbing his thighs together in an attempt to get some stimulation, and knew that it would be beyond obvious to any demon and also a temptation to challenge Asmodeus over him. Besides he had been getting board at the audiences.

"Very well," Lore escorted the mortal to the library, kissing him rather hungrily before leaving him there. He had work to do, and a temper to, heh, temper. Unicron be with anyone annoying him this orn!

So the library was considered a safe place then. Safe enough for Asmodeus to leave him alone in here at least. With the taste of the kiss still lingering on his derma he set off to explore. The library was huge with many levels. Rune decided to start where he was and try to find a topic that would interest him. Half a Joor later saw him in the back of the second level still browsing. He was going slower in this section, these pads being about demons themselves, and the magic surrounding them.


	21. Chapter 21

The time went by slowly, he rather missed Rune by his side... even if the mech would just be reading, or fiddling with something. Lore had to admit that the mortal was a bit of an addiction...

Oh this pad looked interesting, it had relevance to mortals amongst demons. Sitting back against the shelf Rune began to read slowly becoming engrossed in the text though a part of him was still wary of being alone outside of Asmodeus' home keeping him alert to even the smallest movement. There was a lot of useful information in the pad, and a lot of stuff that he found rather contradictory to his own situation. Near the end of the pad however that was rectified where the topic went onto rare cases where the mortal pet and demon master were less pet and master than companions and lovers. Rune had lost track of time while reading and did not realise how late it was when he got to the last chapter, one detailing the means by which a mortal could stay past his debt.

"Rune?" Lore called, not bothering to observe the usual pleasantries of a library. He had expected his mortal to be at the reading tables, while he could feel him in the library it was impossible to pinpoint his energy among pads there were bespelled or held magic in other manners.

Rune looked up sharply, he had only read the first few lines of the chapter but already wanted to read the rest. Taking the pad with him Rune made his way down to where Asmodeus waited.

"There you are! Come," he was a bit short, and Lore knew it was lingering irritation over being parted, but ignored it as he held out a hand in demand. Rune would come with him, as he should.

Rune did not hesitate moving to stand by Asmodeus, slipping the pad into his subspace and taking the outstretched hand.

The worst part was not the craving, it was that he did not have time for the seal as he had promised...

"We have to pack," it was almost a snap, and he did not care who heard him speak so familiarly to his pet.

"Pack?" Rune questions ignoring the tone, Asmodeus was not likely annoyed with him.

"Pack, we have a bit of... business to tend to," this time it was a growl, and an angry one. He had truly thought that they would not have to deal with any more of Feal's stupidity.

"As you wish. How long will we be gone?" The unspoken questions were; where are we going and who ticked you off. He hoped that Asmodeus would answer those in his own time, but Rune had a feeling that they were linked.

"To the higher courts," not the supreme court but this was bad enough. It took time he didn't have and ticked him off. Feal was being ridiculous and he had some of his close kin in on it. Lore had no idea what he might want out of another painful smackdown.

"For what reason are we required there?" That did not sound good and Asmodeus' tone and... nothing about this sounded good, and he still had two seals left with the first only recently broken... NOT good at all. Rune resolved then and there to not let himself be parted from Asmodeus for whatever reason while there.

"Feal," Lore bit out, not bothering to elaborate or put a lid on his rage.

"Oh..." Rune left it at that. The Incubi Prince had not left a good impression on him the first time they had met and he doubted that this time would be any better. He also resolved to be the best 'pet' he could at all times while at the higher court.

"This is inconvenient, I won't have much time for you while there... you will be expected to either follow me around or stay in our rooms. What will depend on the time of orn," Lore made a noise that was somewhere between a hiss and a growl.

"You are also likely to be called to the witness stand," and that pissed him off more than anything. It could be very dangerous for Rune, considering they were hardly master and slave...

"The witness stand? Why would I be called to testify? What is this about?" Now he was afraid, he would have to deal with demons without Asmodeus being able to directly help him. He would have to pull on all of his training both here and amongst the nobles he grew up with, he hoped it would be enough.

"It is a formal inquiry into why I have rejected Feal's suit... no one but Feal and a few of his peers think I have a reason to accept a lower ranking demon! But you will be questioned because you are a kink in my armor," Lore flared his wings, it was true fraggitall! Rune was a weakness...

"If only you had been a demon, even if you were of lower rank than Feal my feelings for you would not be a point of attack!"

"It is only a problem if we let it be," Rune let himself fall back into his almost forgotten noble persona, they were now back in their quarters. "You have not been giving the impression that I am merely a pet but neither have you show our true relationship in public." The persona was to show Asmodeus that he could play whatever part required of him. One sentence though made Rune think, that last chapter had been about how a mortal could be turned into a demon.

"Feal has no hope of winning this case, but he can make trouble for me and my clan. That is what this is about, revenge!" he clawed at the air, just for something to do... something to.

"Argh! This is... I should have..."

Rune desperately tried to think of a way to get Asmodeus to calm down. He backed away a bit just to make sure he would not be in the range of those sharp claws. Calm... Asmodeus fed from emotions of desire, but that had to mean he could detect emotions... a useful little bit of information. Rune worked on calming himself, hoping that the upset demon would get the message and work on calming down too.

"Should have what?" He asked softly hoping the question would distract Asmodeus and not enrage him further.

"Killed him when I had the chance!" but saying it had him calm down, even if he did not strictly want to.

"I have no wish for that sort of enmity between my clan and that of the incubi, but he is a nuisance, and all because he has shared my nest for a while. I never ever promised him anything!"

Rune was surprised but quickly hid it, Asmodeus needed his support right now. "It is not me you need to convince. Right now we need to focus on what is important... as well as pack," One thing at a time.

"Pack first, the trip itself will be long enough for planning and recharge," Lore huffed and settled his wings slowly. At least Rune knew how to make him calm...

Rune nodded. "What will we need to bring?" Perhaps they could break his other seals on the trip, it would have the benefit of one less thing Feal could try to shame them on. Besides that he really wanted to have full use of his interface equipment.

"Pads, jewelry and... fraggit... I haven't gotten any jewelry made for you, have I? I must call on the jewel smith... You can start packing up my desk!" Lore turned and walked out to catch a page, or anyone suitable, to get him the jewel smith.

Realising that time was somewhat limited Rune instantly went to do as asked, sorting through the pads finding the relevant ones and the ones that had a limit on how soon they had to be attended to. Jewelry... there was a whole chapter on that in the pad... perhaps it would be useful to study the entire thing. That pad was turning out to be a very useful find.

The time was stressful to say the least, but at least Lore's jewel smith had had the foresight to work on pieces that he was expecting would be commissioned. Lore made sure to reward him handsomely as Rune was finally decked out as befitted a beloved pet... and possibly more. It was a good thing his clan was loyal...

Rune was intrigued by the jewelry, he liked the intricate designs and found them very beautiful. As a noble he had never really had much interest in the jewelery, or the ever changing fashions... but this he liked.

And then it was time to leave. Lore was deeply exhausted, and had had to resort to fuel on normal fuel only... he was getting spoiled was he not?


	22. Chapter 22

"Settle in Rune," he gestured to the travel nest, glad that his personal skimmer was well appointed at least.

Grateful that the preparations were finally over Rune settled in, he was very tired by this point as it was far later than he usually went into recharge. He was apprehensive but also determined to do his best, he did not want to disappoint Asmodeus or possibly worse. It was not long before he was deep in recharge.

Lore finished a few things and then crawled into the nest with his mortal, curling up around him with a small grumble. There were things he would have far rather been doing now...

Rune woke with Asmodeus still curled around him, he loved being able to wake like this, though it did not happen often what with Asmodeus not requiring nearly as much recharge.

"Mm," Lore hummed, still mostly in recharge, hands sliding over the smooth plating of the mech in his nest. Rune... pretty little Rune...

Rune purred enjoying the petting... perhaps they would have time for some interfacing and hopefully they would get around to taking his remaining seals.

Some irritation flared as he woke enough to remember what was going on, it translated into possessive clutching and a small slurred growl.

Rune clicked in surprise but nuzzled against Asmodeus. He felt a small flare of lust at how Asmodeus was acting, he did not even try to hide it. He wanted, even needed an interfacing session, his frame was now use to regular overloads.

"Rune," the name held a demand, claws skirting down towards the newly unsealed panel. Dominance, ownership... Lore did not care at this moment. He wanted, he was hungry and Rune was hungry too even if it was for different reasons.

Purring, Rune pressed in closer, as impossible as that seemed. He let his panel open at the first touch, a low moan escaping.

"Mm," the response mollified Lore and he set to explore lazily, claws nipping and picking at spike seal and then skipping down to tease the valve seal. This had not been his plan, but he was not about to leave Rune at the disadvantage of being one third de-sealed in a room full of his own peers. Lust demons, desire demons, incubi and all the other aspects... princes and even a Ruler demon. The judge after all had to be higher in rank than the accuser and the accused. With two princes filling those roles...

Rune purred letting his lust, his desire take prominence. There was pricks of pain but that was expected seeing as Asmodeus was playing with his remaining seals.

"You still want them off?" because he had to ask, inconvenient as they would be at the trial.

"Yes I do. I wish to feel you in me, to feel my spike extend," Rune purred tipping his hips into the touch, ensuring it was at a better angle for Asmodeus to play with.

"Tempting," Lore purred, bending his helmet to kiss just below Rune's jaw, "It will take time, unless you want this fast?"

"I do want to break them faster than with my panel one. That is all I _want_ for now but more would be nice," He knew they had a restriction on their time before they reached this court and he wanted to be as prepared as possible, this would only be a small part of that.

"Very well," at least he would be feeding well this orn. Not that Lore per se minded taking his time with this...

"We'll savor this, then, but after I do have some work to do."

"That sounds nice..." He had thought Asmodeus might go for a bit shorter time frame but he would not complain. He did like savoring his pleasure after all and it would feed Asmodeus very well, always a good thing.

"I should hope so," Lore chuckled low and let his panel retract. Rune had see his spike many times now, felt it too... but not quite like he would soon.

"This has been a long time in coming, just because I take your seals faster this time does not mean I will not savor that you give them to me."

"I would not wish to give them to another," Rune reached between them to stroke Asmodeus' spike. It suddenly seemed rather big and would soon be inside him... He was not worried, well not for long. He knew Asmodeus would not hurt him.

"My little mortal," Lore growled low, kissing the other barely a moment after the words had left his vocalizer. For a while yet he was his mortal at least...

Rune melted against Asmodeus as usual simply letting him do as he wished. There was times Asmodeus wanted him to touch him, help with maintenance and such but also other times he barely let him move while he played his frame.

Shifting his attention from valve seal and back to the spike seal again Lore rubbed it gently. This one was one Rune would have to break himself.

Rune moaned freely, it was not as intense as last time, both because Asmodeus was not tapping them and his equipment was not active yet. But still it felt good!

"You like the idea of me being inside you?" a shallow thrust moved his spike against the slim, clawless hands.

Rune shifted his fingers altering the pressure of each one, it was a trick he had discovered by himself that he knew Asmodeus loved.

"Yes," He purred. He wanted Asmodeus to be his first in everything interface related, he did not want another he did not care for or respect as much have such an honour. But it went deeper than that, into territory he did not wish to examine just yet.

"Good, since you have chosen faster I will be taking your valve seal the only truly proper way," claws would do, but taking it with a spike was so much better. And a mark of courage, which Rune would be in need of soon enough!

"So you prefer to break valve seals with your spike...?" Rune purred at the implied intimacy of that act. He had heard and read a few things on that subject and since he was only a little smaller than Asmodeus there shouldn't be any size difference issues to complicate it. It reputedly hurt worse than other methods but with a skilled partners they could easily activate sensors to counteract the pain... What this came down to then was trust.

"It is not a matter of preference, but of what will be fastest, and what will be greeted with respect by others of my kin," but yes, he did prefer the act of baking a seal with his spike, the intimacy of drinking the desire and the actual physical act at the same time. Few things could compare with the pain tainted pleasure of a mech giving up his purity, demon or mortal...

"And just a little respect will help me a lot during the trial..." Rune mused, flaring his plating in invitation for Asmodeus to explore, to feed, and to make this good for both of them.

"It will, though I have to admit that it will be a delicious treat for me," he caught Rune in another kiss, claws playing over the seals with more serious intent now. He had permission, that was good enough for him.

Rune could only groan and shudder in response, Asmodeus certainly knew how to quickly ramp up pleasure. Not something that Rune would ever resist, not from this demon, his demon lover. Relaxing he let his frame react.

"Good," Lore growled and circled the spike seal with a single claw, "lets see if we can make you take this yourself, hmm? I want to see you spill transfluid for the first time..."

Rune could feel his spike try to pressurise, could feel how it pressed against the back of its seal. The seal held for now, but Rune knew that with the right touches and enough stimulation it would break through. "Like you made me take my panel seal."

"Yes, those seals are best taken by the mech wearing them," Lore chuckles knowingly, "and it was pleasant, was it not? To lose one of the seals..." one more thing that reminded him of a past best forgotten.

"Yes, but it also has been a pit spawned tease, with my equipment wanting to activate at the strangest stimuli at times... It's not like I need any more incentive to wish to jump you," The last was said in the most sultry purr he could manage.

"My little mortal, insatiable are we?" but Lore was only too happy with that. For many reasons, though he tried to tell himself that the most important was that he was always well fed.

"My dear Prince, Prince of Rampant Desire, I could almost say you planned to ensure I would always be wanting you," Rune continued in the same tone, he greatly enjoyed when they teased each other both physically and with words.

"Of course I did!" Lore had no qualms about admitting that, though he did feel a prick of guilt too. Just a little one…


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is purely smut.

"Now let us see," he gently tapped the spike seal and chuckled when he felt the spike tip against it, "if we cannot lure this one out in the open, hmm?"

Rune's laugh quickly turned into a groan, "I think my spike agrees." His hips were making uncontrollable little hitches, trying to gain more stimuli.

“Then let it out," Lore growled and pressed a little harder on the seal, rubbing against the hidden spike tip, "lets see if it is as finely crafted as the rest of you."

Rune gasped, his spike was straining hard, a little whine escaped as he felt the seal begin to give, hitching his hips again his spike finally broke through tearing a sob of mixed pleasure and pain from him.

"Good," it was more of a croon now, as he closed his hand over the brand new spike to stroke it gently, "very good, Rune."

Rune panted, whines escaped at the intensity of the new sensations. The pain had been quick and was now lost in the pleasure. He could not answer could barely focus. One thought managed to make in into his processors, one seal to go. Slowly he managed to regain some control.

"Are you still with me, Rune?" he never stopped caressing the spike, but he did not escalate the touch either.

"Mmmm, need a moment..." He was recovering though and soon would be able to continue.

"Of course," it was nothing he had not expected, though he was proud of Rune, many mechs overloaded at first touch, simply because of the activation of new sensors.

Once he felt his was recovered enough he nuzzled Asmodeus. "One seal to go..." He would overload after that for sure.

"Yes," Lore shifted slightly, letting go of the spike to drape Rune's leg over his hip and line himself up with the valve. Then he returned his hand to the spike, ignoring the somewhat awkward position and engaging in a kiss. He only waited till Rune responded to it, then he drove his hips forward.

When Asmodeus shifted, moving his leg he momentarily tensed but forced himself to relax, the kiss and hand caressing his spike helping with that. He cried out into the kiss, pain once again mingling with his pleasure. Since he was relaxed though the pain quickly faded melting into the pleasure. He felt a flair of happiness, of delight. His seals were finally gone.

"Oh, snug," Lore mutter growled, staying still and seated fully inside the mortal. A perfectly new valve, tight and dripping wet... Not to mention the bubbling giddy feelings coming off Rune in waves.

Finally Rune felt that he needed some movement, some friction. "I need, please move!" He gasped trying to move his hips to gain the stimulation he needed.

Lore didn't bother with a verbal response, simply nipping at neck cables and starting a slow rhythm of push and pull.

Perfect... Just perfect. Hot and tight, Rune was just as he had imagined he would be, reacting in a way any being would be a fool not to savor.

Rune keened. Though the pace was slow it did not take him long to reach the overload he desperately needed. It was a shock, the suddenness of his release, the sensation of his spike pulsing and ejecting his transfluid, of his valve clamping around Asmodeus' spike as it tried to milk it. It was easy to say that that was his most intense overload yet.

Lore held on, letting go of the momentarily spent spike, pressing the mortal tight to his plating as his first dual overload took him. He even let him calm down a little before starting to move again, still slow, still mindful.

"We are not done yet, Rune, one more overload."

Rune mewled, his entire frame lax, the sensations seeming impossibly more intense as his sensors were not given time to properly reset. "Think I can give one more... than fuel and recharge..." It was not lost on him that he had only just gotten out of recharge before they started. He did appreciate the care Asmodeus took with him, his systems purring as his charge slowly built up again.

"Of course," Lore agreed, a bit of amusement in his voice. No matter how much stamina he had trained Rune to this was seal breaking, he'd have to start all over with stamina for this sort of interfacing.

"It is intense, all these new feelings... this new kind of overload. You are delicious, Rune."

Rune continued purring, he loved it when Asmodeus talked to him like this and when he drove him to the point of being unable to reply. Though usually it took a lot longer. The overload was very intense though and Asmodeus was not upset, quite the opposite so Rune assumed that he had been expecting this.

"Do you want me to come inside you," he could not make Rune with spark, but not all mechs wanted the feel of transfluid in them. Lore wanted Rune to remember this as a good first time, on his terms...

"Either way I will go over with you this time, I can feel the charge rising, ready to crest..."

"...Yes..." Rune managed to gasp out, he wanted this, wanted all of it, wanted Asmodeus. It was almost like when Asmodeus had just started teaching him, his charge was rising that fast.

"Good," Lore growled and stole another kiss because he could, wanted to.

Rune simply let himself feel, let his frame do as it wished, let Asmodeus do as he wished. Asmodeus was the only being he had ever felt comfortable giving up control to.

He let it build as it would. Wanted to go over with his lover...

For the second time in only breem Rune felt his overload crest, crying out he clung to Asmodeus....

Lore almost roared, letting go of caution and control for long enough to feel everything. To overload along with Rune, inside him for the first time...

The sensation of hot transfluid coating his valve walls and of his lover overloading with him caused Rune's overload to extend. It was all he could to to cling to consciousness, a fight he ended up losing.

Lore took his time pulling away from his lover, his pet, and made sure to clean them both up. Rune recharged through it all, but he looked content. It was enough to calm the demon prince and he fetched a half cube of energon to set on the rim of the nest before he settled in to work at the prepared desk.


	24. Chapter 24

Rune felt good, relaxed and sated when he woke but also very hungry. Spotting the cube he sipped at it, knowing that it would be beyond foolish to gulp it down as his systems demanded. He was very low and this was potent no matter how use to it he was now. His seals were now gone... the random thought made him smile.

As soon as Rune stirred Lore was aware of him, but he had too much to do...

"You will have to entertain yourself for a bit, Rune, I have things that need doing."

"That is fine... I did bring a few pads to read," Other than that one highly interesting pad he had selected a few others from the library to entertain himself. Making himself comfortable Rune pulled out the pad and flicked through it to find chapters that might hold some relevance to the trial.

"I know," Lore sent the other a distracted smile, but that was all he allowed himself. The trial was important, but it was just as important that he showed all and sundry that he had control of his clan.

There was a chapter on the rights of other demons over a pet versus their rights over a beloved pet. Rune took care reading it. It appeared that the higher the rank the more right they had. There was a large difference between an ordinary pet and a beloved one. Flicking to the chapter detailing the difference Rune compared it all to his own life here. There was no doubt, none at all, he was a beloved pet and he could prove it. One problem down Rune flicked back... Due to Asmodeus' rank, Ruler demons had some right over him but anyone of lower rank did not... so it was only the 'judge' he would have to be particularly careful around. Though it would pay to be careful around everyone.

It was tiring and annoying to be tied to the desk like this. Much of what he was reviewing now would have been taken care of in the ornly audiences... Lore might find those boring at times but then he was reminded how it was to judge the cases where he could not teek the ones involved. Words on a page was far better at lying. Most of these would be solved 'temporarily' until he could get back and take hand in it... he would be busy when he returned. Busy, busy, with little time for Rune, he gritted his dentals and growled subvocally.

Rune looked up after finishing the chapter he was reading. He could see how tense and annoyed Asmodeus was, not good. He deactivated the pad and subspaces it. "Asmodeus?" He asked quietly more to let the demon know what he was doing then as an actual question. Moving closer he began to lightly massage the slightly raised wings, hoping he could get him to relax so he could get his work done.

"Mmm..." Lore leaned back slightly, pressing his wings into the touch. It was not erotic, for which he was thankful, as much as he wanted he did not have the time.

"Read something fun?" distracted, he was distracted but he was sure that his little mortal would understand

That was good that Asmodeus was responding well, "Not fun per say, but interesting. Apparently there is differences in what rights different level demons have over mortal pets."

“Of course there is," Lore hummed thoughtfully, still only halfway listening, "we can't have lower level demons think they can touch the pets of higher demons. Not that higher level ones can just do that either... which is why I could have done so much worse to Feal for trying to challenge you. And while he is an incubi prince he is nowhere near my level."

"Apparently the rights are different if the pet is beloved or not... I found this pad which has quite a bit of interesting bits of information like that," Rune explained still massaging the now considerably less tense wings.

"It is a matter of distinction, but yes the rights are different," Lore huffed and leaned back to stretch.

"Rune, I am sorry but I don't have time to talk right now."

"I understand. You simply looked tense," Rune nuzzled the base of one of Asmodeus' horns affectionately.

"It is good, Rune, fine, go read some more," Lore patted a hand absently though he did lean into the nuzzling a bit.

Rune shook his helm smiling, Asmodeus was clearly distracted, and moved back into the nest pulling out the pad again, there was plenty of interesting chapters to read fully

It was late when he could finally push the pads away and stretch his wings and chassis. More would have arrived by morning, but for now he could relax, all that needed doing was done. He turned to the nest. "Rune?"

"Hmm?" Rune started, looking up from the pad. "Finished?"

"For this orn," Lore nodded and walked over to settle on the edge of the nest, "did you find something to entertain yourself with?"

"Yes, I am still reading through this pad. It is very interesting and informative." Rune smiled indicating the pad still in his hands.

"Good, I fear I won't be able to entertain you much during this journey or the trial," Lore huffed deeply, feeling exhausted down to his very struts.

"I understand," Asmodeus looked as if he could use a feeding, but Rune did not feel up to interfacing. He could however pamper the demon before he went to recharge.

"I also fear I am not up to showing you further carnal delights this dark cycle," the huff was unhappy this time, but there was not a lot he could do about his mental tiredness. Lore turned and slid into the nest, careful to keep his wings out of his way.

"This... is not what I wanted for you."

"That's alright I'm not in the mood for that anyway. I could give you a massage." Rune deactivated the pad, shifting to stroke the folded wings. "What did you want for me?"

"That would be nice..." Lore ex-vented softly and contemplated the second question for a moment.

"Time, a less hectic air. Less worry. I should have punished Feal more severely for his transgression... I really did think he would have learned his lesson."

Rune shifted to better be able to massage the wings. "No point in worrying about what is past... we have enough to focus on that is happening now. We have had plenty of that, and I can handle this so far... I will let you know if this gets to be too much for me." He promised feeling very flattered at the amount of care for him implied in Asmodeus' words.

"Perhaps not, but I am still displeased with these events... we have little enough time as it is," he was referring to the vorn slowly ticking down, though he might as well be referring to their normal orn. He was not a ruler, but he was a prince. And his clan was the most important thing to him, unless he had a mate... then breeding would take precedence, with the full blessing from his clan. But that was not likely at all.

"True... But it cannot be helped. We could always look into the method by which I could stay after the trial is over." Slowly he worked his fingers deeper into Asmodeus' back and wing joint plating seeking tense and kinked wires and cables.

"Ah Rune, you won't let that go will you? I am telling you, you would not like that, nor do I think you would be capable of doing what is required... and I only know parts of the ritual," Lore might have reacted stronger to the probing question if not for the fact that he was exhausted and the massage was relaxing.

Rune sighed a little exasperated. "The last chapter in that pad I have been reading explains the basics of the process. It was the chapter I was just reading. I am unsure what to think of it so far but... I have not read all of it. But it is not as bad as you are implying it to be," The physical activity was soothing and helped keep him calm.

"You are not a killer, Rune, nor are you someone who has seen the side of life that deals with death and spilled energon. I do know you care for me, I can taste and feel it every time we are together, but enough to become a killer? I would never attempt to press you to that," Lore shook his helmet. No, he was not going to try and force something like that...

"That is the part I do have the most reservations about... But I have seen what my sire is doing now and Cybertron would be far better off without him. It is not that I intend to kill repeatedly... But also what do I have there to return to?... unless..." No he could not say that to Asmodeus not when he knew how much the demon truly did care.

"Unless?" Lore latched on to something he could question. Rune was clearly convinced that he could kill, and kill his own family no less, even if he was not convinced that the young mortal could. It was just one, maybe two mechs that would die, and neither had been good to Rune, but killing? Rune was just too gentle for that, wasn't he?

"Unless what?"

Rune pressed his helm to Asmodeus' shoulder, "No, what I was thinking was unfair, and not truly relevant," But he could not say it was wrong, not when Asmodeus refused to truly contemplate the means by which he could stay.

"Rune," there was a growl underlying the name, a warning. Lore was not in the mood to be held in the dark this orn.

Rune whined, really not wanting to say it but knew that he had little choice when Asmodeus got like that. "... Unless you don't actually want me to stay..." He whispered dejectedly.

"Rune," Lore turned and sat up, gathering the mortal to him as if he was a youngling. He was not, no longer...

"I simply don't think you would be able to do what is required of you. I would love to keep you with me forever, but there are rules and laws, and both must be observed."

Rune curled up tucking his helm under Asmodeus' chin, "I know there are rules and laws, I know you care for me. It was just a stupid thought... But I don't want to let this go..."

"Foolish little mortal... very well, I will bring it up with the ruler after the trial, if he is amenable for an audience," it would depend on the outcome of the trial naturally. And if not that, then they would have to try the long way round.

"..." Rune had not expected that, he shifted around just enough so he could reach up and kiss Asmodeus deeply. The vortex of emotions making it impossible for him to speak.

So easy to make the little mortal happy, Lore kissed him back nevertheless. Rune would find out it was not that easy, it never was that easy after all…

"Now, how about finishing that massage?”

"As you desire," Rune knew it would not be that easy but the first hurdle and likely smallest hurdle was behind him. He would have to make sure to finish reading that chapter, learn all the details before an audience with a demon ruler. He could not go in unprepared.

"Hmm," Lore let the other go and returned to stretching out in the nest. Rest, he needed rest that was for sure. And then he would have to see about getting acquainted with some old old stories... maybe contact the one couple he knew had once been half mortal. It just happened so rarely... and immortals did have accidents and power struggles that took lives. Not to mention the times where such rituals had failed, spectacularly or not.

Rune shifted waiting for Asmodeus to settle before wriggling his fingers back under the plates and resuming the interrupted massage.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter, that is simply how the fic broke up, the next one will be normal length and of the trial itself.

Lore cast about for information, but that did not deter his other exploits. Not on the journey nor at the trial... Though he was incredibly furious after having had to sit through two orn of what amounted to slander from Feal's side of the farce. Not to mention the incubus actually daring to cite Rune for the reason he had 'run out' on a contract.

A contract that they had never made and one he would certainly never have signed. But Feal's point was not to have him judged... It was to have him dragged through the dirt so to speak, that much was quickly clear. And here it would not help to have affection for a mortal pet. However... If he decided to fully support Rune's becoming a demon...

Lore had pushed that idea firmly back as soon as it had arrived. He was not using Rune in any way, and the more he learned of the ritual the less he wanted the mortal to do it. Oh yes he wanted to keep him... But not at the likely price of his life, spark and sanity.

Asmodeus had little time for him and for simple relaxation as he had warned it would be. Rune had expected such and continued to familiarise himself with how the trial would work, specific details of demon society and what he could on the ritual. 

The trial was equal parts boring and infuriating, there were parts that _he_ could tell was slander and lies from Feal and his ilk. 

His research though did help keep him calm and patient, he would have his turn to speak, and he would never be so happy as to have been a noble. He would not lie, that was not necessary anyway, but if he was careful he would be able to very thoroughly shame that thrice damned Incubi Prince.

Lore had his own backing naturally, his clan would not stand for what Feal and his allies were trying to do. But it was word against word for the most part and Lore knew he had to let them question Rune under a truth spell. He did not want to, he wanted to keep Rune as far from all of this as he possibly could...

The problem was that Feal had made Rune the core of his web of slander. So Rune was the most important chess piece and Feal was hoping that Lore would either refuse bringing him to the witness stand, or that Rune would manage to botch it completely once there.

"Rune?" next orn it would be.

"Hmm, yes?" Rune looked up from examining one of his pads again.

"You will have to witness next orn," Lore sat down, wings drooping a bit. he reached out to stoke Rune's cheek plating.

Rune pressed into the touch, "I have been expecting this. And preparing for it. Don't worry, I have been training all my life in a sense."

"I did not want it to come to this... you should not have been involved at all!" Lore huffed and then shook his head, "all of this makes me so angry, such greed is unbecoming! Feal is making a fool of himself and he is dragging my clan down with him."

Rune put his pad away and turned to press against Asmodeus, "Stop focusing on what we can't change. I have been listening to everything being said and researching everything I can. I am fairly certain I know what I can do what I can say to turn this around for us."

"Rune, it is not your task to save me," but there was deep fondness in the tone, if not perhaps belief. Lore had little to no idea of what his pet had been up to in the orn of the trial, he barely got a chance to be intimate with him. It was deeply frustrating, and possibly that more than the rest had been Feal's goal. Incubi were so very focused on the physicality of things.

"I know, but I want to," Rune purred, hooking one arm around Asmodeus' neck so he could twist so they could kiss. "You have never merely been a master to me, you are my lover, companion and friend."

"You have no sense of self-preservation," Lore rumbled but gave into the kiss nevertheless. He was hungry all the time, there was no time to truly sate himself and energon only did so much. He huffed and pushed the trial away for a little, to just enjoy his pet.

Rune could feel that Asmodeus was done talking for now. He did also miss this, looking forwards to when they could be freely intimate with each other. Following suite he let go of his worries just to enjoy the moment.

Of course it was fast and not enough. But it was far, far better than nothing at all. Lore curled up around the smaller mech, covering him protectively with a wing. Rest... and then back to the trial.


	26. Chapter 26

Rune was apprehensive, there was no way he could lie even to himself about that. But he put his brave face forwards and let himself be led away from Asmodeus to have the truth spell placed on him and to the witness stand. At least he was well rested and physically relaxed.

"You are the mortal called Rune, pet to the demon Prince of Rampant Desire, Lord of the South Star Aspect Clan?" the demon sounded mostly bored, no one expected much from an unwillingly taken mortal. Lore almost grinned in the middle of his anger.

"I am," Rune answered politely, he wondered how much it would take to truly get the ruler demon’s attention, though refrained from doing anything stupid.

"Good, and do you understand that you are under truth spell and will be caught out in any lie, possibly causing your master to be punished depending on the severity of the lie?" Lore flicked his wings minutely in a gesture of contempt. Had Rune been an unwilling pet he would have had spells on him to prevent that sort of thing, but Rune was a free mech for all his debt.

"I understand," He refused to give this demon any information that would potentially lead to more pointed questions that he could not skirt around with half-truths. He was still tempted to ask in return if he was aware that he was a former noble and this was practically sparklings play.

"Very well," a few pads were shuffled around and demons moved restlessly at the obvious attempt to drag out and create tension. It worked of course. But it was obvious and annoying both.

"Were you with your Master when Feal came to invoke his claim to Prince... Asmodeus’ time?" the slight hesitation was also acted, Lore had been called Asmodeus throughout the trial, with no hitch or flaw. It was normal enough, the name of any demon met a few times or heard once or twice could easily be removed from memory. But if Rune learned Lore's real name, it would potentially destroy his processor to try and remove it.

"If you are referring to the time when Feal came to my masters audience, where he complained to my master and was punished for attempting to challenge me in a way only a demon could be challenged, then yes," Rune replied in the same stoic voice he had been using.

"Yes..." the demon that was interrogating Rune seemed to finally wake up a little to the fact that he did not have an unwilling pet in his 'hands'. At least he sent the mortal a sharp look at the way the answer was formulated. Lore smiled encouragingly, wings raised a little with pride.

"Ah, and you witnessed this punishment?" stalling, stalling. Just what were they hoping to get at? Lore had no idea.

"I was given the choice to stay and watch or leave. I chose to stay as a means to learn more about the culture and ways of demons," Rune could not help a little smile at the sharp look, though he otherwise kept his expression neutral.

"Why would you be interested in the culture and ways of demons, you are merely a mortal," the judge, the ruler demon, flared his wings and growled. The interrogator cringed a little and drooped his wings in response.

"Amend that to the first part only; why would you be interested in the culture and ways of demons?" Lore smirked to himself, relaxing a little bit at the mistake and correction.

Rune sighed knowing they would not understand. "I am living amongst your people, why would I not wish to understand the whys of what is going on around me? Also I wish to understand the differences in what mortals know of you and the actual truth." He refused to mention his idea to complete the ritual that would turn him into a demon and besides he had wished to learn before he even knew of the ritual.

"That is not much of a reason, unless you wish to betray demon kind by sharing your knowledge with other mortals," Lore almost started snarling, but his reaction drowned in the reactions of every demon present. Wings rose, growls and hisses were badly disguised. The ruler demon had to call order, his great wings flaring fully open in threat display.

"Pet Rune, that is a very serious accusation and one I would not have allowed," Relar, a Wrath aspect ruler demon, turned to the comparably very small mortal. He glanced sharply at the interrogator, who once again cringed. "Unfortunately I must now demand a truthful answer to it."

"I have no wish to betray demon kind. I only wish to learn for myself." Rune did not even try to hide the insult in his tone, he truly was offended by that comment. "I did not lie so my answer was truthful. I will however add that I much prefer your culture from the mortal noble culture I had previously known."

Relar folded his wings again and cast a sharp glance at the crowd of only slowly settling demons.

"You are avoiding actually answering the question, little pet, while you are truthful there must be a deeper reason and now is not the time to hide it," he was as gentle as he could be, which might not be as much as most other demons. He was a rage demon after all.

"...Is it truly not enough that I honestly have no desire to betray any of you? Those were my original reasons, yes they have gained depth and further reasons have been added over time, but those are the only reasons that were relevant at the time of the incident which this trial is examining. So any reason past that time is irrelevant to this trial." Rune was no longer amused, yes he was hiding his strongest reason but he had every reason to.

"The accusation is serious enough on its own to warrant that your debt be absolved and your processor and memory banks wiped clean, little pet, even just on the suspicion that you might hide malevolence towards demon kind somewhere under your pretty words," Relar gestured to the crowd, while it had settled some there were still raised wings, angry expressions and suspicious tension all around the room.

Lore was angry, he could understand the line of questioning but he was very, very angry. He knew that Rune would never do what Feal's interrogator had accused him of. And yet all he could do was sit here and be of no use at all...

"I have one condition of telling my strongest reason..." Rune let that sink in for a moment, continuing on with a cold tone. "I will only tell yourself, Ruler. I have reasons for wishing to not say this in public. I will also add that my master does know this reason, all my reasons."

"Very well, court is adjourned for now," grumbles and raised hackles all around, but Relar could not care less. Everyone filed out, but for Lore who stood indecisively until Relar pointed empathically at the door, then he too left the hall.

Rune waited until everyone was gone, he had been hoping that Asmodeus could stay but not to be. "This really is an extension of preferring the demon culture, though I am certain that when we left Asmodeus and I destroyed the towers... I would never betray demon kind because I would never betray Asmodeus... I care enough for him that I would attempt the ritual to become a demon myself." There he had said it... well it was one way to bring the subject up with the ruler.

"I see," that explained Lore's request for an audience upon the conclusion of the trial itself. It also invalidated the trial itself, at least the terms of it that Feal had used to establish it at all.

"And what is Asmodeus' thoughts on the matter?"

Rune nodded, suddenly a little unsure of what to do or say now. "He is not convinced it is the right course of action, but I know that is due to him not finding the risks acceptable. As far as to my knowledge anyway."

"But you believe the risks are worth it?" so Lore did not want his little mortal to die... that was more of a validation to Rune's words than any truth spell. Relar asked the question but more than half his attention was on reviewing what he had learned of the little mortal before and during the trial, as well as what he was learning about him now...

"Yes," Rune said simply, and really that was all there was to say on that.

"Very well... I will dismiss the trial and call a triad for discussing the ritual instead. For what it is worth, you do have the tenacity of a young demon... as for the rest, we shall see," Relar summoned a minor demon and ordered the trial to be resumed so it could be dismissed as it should.


	27. Chapter 27

Lore was both angry and thankful, not to mention terrified, when it was all over. He knew that Rune had had very little choice, caught alone with the Ruler... and yet he felt a tiny bit left out, even possibly a bit betrayed at the way the choice had been taken from him. Now he had to stand before a triad and tell them that yes his feelings for Rune were deep enough that he endorsed the ritual. He had to do it, knowing that it terrified him out of his mind.

Rune nodded again and waited as the ruler summoned and spoke with a minor demon, then as the trial was resumed then officially dismissed, he could see that Feal was not happy with the results but there was nothing the prince could do. 

Rune was nervous about standing before the triad, though he was also surprised that the ruler was as agreeable as he was.

"Ruler Relar says it will take four orn for the other two Rulers to arrive," Lore settled in the chair at his travel desk and shuffled a few pads around moodily. He had no idea how to breach the wall of his own feelings towards what Rune had caused. He understood... but his feelings were in an uproar.

"We have time then..." He had not expected things to happen this quickly. He could tell Asmodeus was not happy but was unsure how to approach him, or even what to do or say.

"I suppose," his wings drooped a little, it seemed that Rune was as lost as he was... Things were just moving too fast! He'd thought to at least have some time with Rune before risking losing him! Four orn was a laughable amount of time all things considering...

Rune made a small undefinable sound. Moving closer he reached out to stroke those sad looking wings. "Please, it's not that bad... I won't have to start the ritual straight away, will I?" He wondered if his determination to do anything for Asmodeus counted for anything in this.

"You risk dying, Rune! I could lose you!" Lore snarled, wings mantling against the light touch. That was the problem, the core of the matter... He might lose Rune! It was never supposed to become this, yet it had and and now he might lose it all...

Rune ducked around the wings and pushed himself into Asmodeus lap. "I know the risks, but staying with you... I believe the risk is worth it."

"Why do you get to decide that?" but he still pulled Rune to him, nuzzling into his neck and nipping the cables there. Maybe the risk was worth it, but Rune would not be the one left behind with a territory to rule alone... forever...

Rune tilted his helm back letting Asmodeus have better access. "The risk is worth it because I cannot see myself ever loving someone else as I love you. I would give anything, do anything for you." Rune spoke from the very core of his spark, meaning every word with everything he was.

"I want you alive! I want... couldn't we at least have waited?" he almost whined against the mortal's neck, unhappy and afraid. It was quite a long time since he had felt this vulnerable, it was not a nice feeling.

"Does this triad meeting mean that I will have to start the ritual then and?... I do agree if that is the case, more time would have been nice," He had asked this question before but had not been answered he seriously hoped for an answer this time.

"Triads are... yes, if they agree to let you go through the ritual you will have to do it now," Lore was still muttering. He didn't want to let go of Rune, this might be one of the last orn he had him with him.

Rune felt something in him resolve, a determination filling him pushing away fears and uncertainties. He would not fail. "I see. Let us enjoy the now... I can tell you are hungry."

"Rune..." Lore made a small sound, something like a strangled sob and then kissed the neck aggressively. If this was the last time they had, he had better make something of it!

Rune gasped, rational thought quickly fading at the heated passionate assault, "Nest?" He managed to get out. Yes they would enjoy this to the fullest.

"Hmm," nest would come later! Lore made an uncoordinated motion over the top of his desk, ridding it of currently in the way objects, before placing Rune on it. He then burrowed his helmet between his thighs, glossa sweeping over the still closed panel.

Well no nest not right now at least. Rune keened letting his panel retract. Asmodeus had never been this demanding before... he could not say he minded, in fact a large part of him loved it.

Lore slipped his glossa right into the offered valve, hands closing over the thighs and claws digging in just enough to keep his 'victim' still.

Rune shouted arching off of the desk, a movement which only served to present himself further to Asmodeus. No holding back this time. The prick of the claws did help ground him and prevent him from squirming and other such movements. This was going to be one intense and long session.

Just as tangy as ever, Lore dimmed his optics and settled in to feast, figuratively and factually both. Rune was so good at giving himself over to his desire, his lust and wants... a feast for any demon of the lust aspect. He'd wring everything he could out of him this dark cycle.

"Mmmmm..." This is what he wanted, he wanted them to just be with each other to share pleasure, to share what they could of themselves. Rune settled in to simply enjoy knowing that Asmodeus would look after him.

He kept at it until he could drink down Rune's overload, and then he kept at it to enjoy what prolonging it did to the mortal. Only when he felt the charge rising again did he pull back, to enjoy the visual of his handy work.

"Lore."

Rune was sated and a little dazed when Asmodeus finally gave him a break. "Hmmm?" Yes definitely going to be sated, exhausted and deliciously sore after this.

"Lore," he said it again, feeling sort of relieved and exhilarated at the ill advised act. But as things stood... there were few chances indeed that Rune would ever leave the demon world, and if he did it would likely not be with all his faculties intact. So why not risk it? He wanted to hear his name from Rune, his real name.

Rune woke up a little at the repetition of the word... no the name... Rune's optics widened unable to believe if he truly was being offered Asmodeus' true name. "Lore," he whispered awe and wonderment filling his tone.

"I want to hear you call my name when I take you," Lore stood up, pulling lightly on Rune's legs till their pelvic plating met. He'd made no effort to keep his closed while he tasted his lover.

"Will you do that, Rune?"

"Yes. Thank you..." His spark felt so very full, choked with emotions, love, awe and desire the foremost though.

"Good," he ignored the thank you, pressing forward, inside, easily. It was wonderful, to sink into Rune, chassis and spark... to feed from him and feed his desire. To feel the heat, the wetness and welcome of the valve giving way. Everything he wanted, whenever he wanted. Rune had never denied him, even when he had been given the right to do so.

Rune screamed in pleasure, sobbing, repeating Asmodeus' name, Lore, like a chant. It was always so intense when he was taken like this, always so very good.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where most of the warnings come into play, the ritual.
> 
> If you wish to skip read until the (skip part) to the (skip end), the ritual itself finishes in the next chapter if you wish to avoid all of it.

Lore roused late in the light cycle, still rather tangled up in Rune, but managed to extract himself from mortal and nest both. He still had work to do, even if he was terrified of losing his lover... His clan was a priority always. Pressing a kiss to Rune's helmet he left to clean up and then cleaned up his desk, reorganizing pads and getting ready to work.

It was well past mid-orn when Rune woke, grateful to find a half full cube of energon left for him. Lore was already awake and at his now tidied desk. Rune smiled at the memories of exactly how sturdy that travel desk was. He was as predicted exhausted, sated and deliciously sore. His plating was clean, though that was normal for when Lore woke first. Not that he did not do the same for the demon on the rare occasions when he was first up.

Three orn went by oh so quickly when spent at his desk and in their nest. Lore did get his work done, but there were frequent interruptions. No one cared, not his own clan, not anyone who'd stayed for the triad summons, the secret was out and excitement was mounting. The chance that there would be a new demon and a bonding of a prince? Oh yes, it set the demon world abuzz far more than a petty trial orchestrated for revenge.

"It's time, Rune," he wanted to wrap his wings protectively about his lover, but they were about to be ushered into the hall where the triad was to judge Rune, and give him his first 'task' if finding him fit. Lore carried the blade at his side, an old heirloom of his clan. It had to be a blade associated with the demon world and preferably one which had only drank demon energon before. This blade fit the bill, and it was his own clan which had sent it to him post haste as soon as they learned of the triad. Apparently they had not hid their feelings as well as he had thought they had...

"Alright." He was nervous but the determination from before remained. He hoped he would be able to convince the triad of his worth. He had already convinced one to call the triad so he felt he was in for a chance.

They were announced and Lore lead Rune up to stand before the Triad of Rulers before leaving him. He did deviate from norm though, defiantly taking a passionate kiss right then and there.

Relar didn't so much as lift a brow ridge at the display though he did have to tramp down on a smile. Galar didn't so much as try that, but since Lore was one of his aspect no one expected it of him... and Froth had no comments, he was an apathy aspect demon ruler, and this triad held more excitement than he was really comfortable with.

"Rune, you seek to shed your mortality to enter the ranks of demons... what is your reason for this?" Galar was the one speaking, the oldest of the three Rulers present, and Lore was his subject.

"In the mortal world I was a fourth creation noble. I had planed for a long time to summon a demon as a guardian, pet and possibly friend. I had never really planned what would happen after but that turned out to be a good thing. Almost from the start I treated Asmodeus as an equal and only in public was there truly a facade of master/ pet relationship. What I had never expected was to come to like him. Over time his questions to understand the noble culture made me start truly wondering about the demon culture. When Asmodeus finally revealed that he was not actually bound, I was a little afraid but also aware of the possibility to escape the life I had thought I was trapped in by my very birth. Our relationship continued to grow. But as that happened I came to fear the time my debt was up and I had to leave. There is nothing left in the mortal world for me. My old home is gone and good riddance, the towers were a blight upon Cybertron. I also have no one that would take me in. But even if that was not the case and I could easily make a life again in the mortal world I would miss what I have here I would miss Asmodeus." Rune explained letting his emotions through, though ensuring to keep them controlled. He truly despised his old life, the nobles. And he honestly loved Lore with his entire spark.

"Love is the only valid reason for this ritual to be done, love means new life, and the possibility of a sparkling," Froth didn't even move his wings as he spoke, voice a little strained and he made a small jerky gesture with his hand to Relar.

"As love is at the core of your reasoning, Rune, all we need is to know that you have demon traits... without those you would fail before you begun," Relar looked expectantly at the mortal. Either he could speak up for himself, with confidence, or he could not and this would all be for naught.

Rune nodded thinking how to answer that one. "I have been told that I have Demon like traits. The first time I was told so was just before Asmodeus and I left for Charr. I had asked how much chaos we could leave behind. To that he asked how much I wished. I said and meant _let them all burn_ As I have just told you I have no love for the former noble culture. 

Secondly is something I have not been told but have observed in relation to my own feelings and what I have learnt of demon relations. Due in part to my upbringing I do not give out affection easily, but once it is earned it is eternal. 

Lastly is what you Ruler," Indicates Relar. "told me when I brought up the possibility of my taking part of this ritual. I believe you said I have the tenacity of a young demon." Rune hoped it would be enough not just to convince these three but also to see him safely through the ritual.

"I would say that counts for enough," Galar waited till he had Froth and Relar's consent and then rose to dismiss the watchers. The ritual itself would need no one but Lore, Rune and the rulers there... nor would it be held in the hall.

"Come with us, Rune, Asmodeus," Relar gestured to a door in the back of the hall, less grand than the double doors but carved deep with runes of protection.

Rune felt a wave of relief as the announcement was made, he was deemed worthy. Waiting only to walk beside Lore, Rune followed the three demon rulers trying to squash down a ball of mixed emotions. He would need every bit of nerve and courage he possessed. He would not fail, could not. He refused to leave Lore alone.

(Skip point)

 

 

 

"This is your task, Rune, your choice to sever your ties with the mortal world forever, and the line of sparks that bore you into it," Galar stopped in the middle of the room, turning enough to gesture at two mechs bound and gagged hanging from the ceiling over a shallow empty pool. Froth and Relar moved to stand on the other side, so the three rulers formed the tips of a triangle.

"I believe your lover brought a blade for the occasion," Lore bowed to Galar and pulled out the blade to hand it to Rune, before stepping back to the door. He still did not quite believe that Rune could do this, his Creators might be worse for wear but... doing this? Hating them and killing them were not quite the same thing.

Rune paused in shock only for a moment. He smoothly made one circuit around the pool outside the three rulers before accepting the blade from Lore. There had never been any love or anything even remotely associated with affection in his relationship with his creators, but they were still his creators. He did know what these two had been up to after the fall of the towers. It would be a service to end their existence. 

Sending a quick prayer to Primus, his last prayer to Primus, then a longer one to Unicron, Rune approached right to the edge of the bowl. "If you had been better mech I might say I am sorry for what I am about to do, but I am not. I will make this quick as it is far more Unicron’s right to judge and punish you than mine." With those murmured words he steeled his spark and slid the blade easily through the lines, cables and wires of first his sires then his carries throats. 

He felt himself trembling as he stepped back the blade dripping processed energon hung low at his side, much more of it flowing from the gaping wounds he had just inflicted.

"The blade," Galar held out his hand in demand and it was given to him. Stepping up to the filling pool he slid his own wrist open, chanting as his energon, a far brighter shade of pink than the mortal one, joined that of Rune's Creators. He handed the blade off to Froth, who mirrored him before handing the blade to Relar. When they were done the pool was full, the energon in it shone unnaturally bright and swirled slowly.

"Lore," Galar did not bother with the false name now, the tone of the name leaving his prince little choice in what to do. Not that Lore would have protested after what Rune had just managed to do. He didn't flinch when Galar held both his wrists over the pool and Relar slid them open... it was just a little energon.

 

 

 

(skip end)

 

 

"Rune," Froth pointed to the pool, his pearl gray optics glowing with the same magic as the slow moving energon, "get in."

Shuttering his optics for a moment Rune let his spark calm and stepped forwards. Doing as instructed he stepped into the processed energon repeatedly reminding himself of his reasons. Slowly he first knelt then sat in the middle if the pool. With a sudden vengeance his determination returned and he turned calmly to the observing demons for further instructions.

Galar let him go and Lore stepped back again, though not as far as before. His spark was pulsing rapidly with the unfamiliar feeling of terror. His wrists were already healed, as was normal in blood magic, the same counted for the Rulers who were now kneeling in sync by the pool, reaching into it to bring energon up and pour it over his lover, chanting in the raw tones of ancient Charric. This was just the breaking of bonds, ripping Rune's spark from the hold of the mortal world and anchoring him in the magic of Charr itself.

"Drink," Froth held his cupped hands to Rune's dermas, voice rough with magic and optics almost incandescently bright.

Rune immediately obeyed. He could feel the magic taking hold, his own mortal magic being ripped from him and something far stronger but as yet undefined waiting to take its place. He let it happen, he welcomed it, letting go of fear he gave himself up.


	29. Chapter 29

Three times energon was offered and drunk, three times the same chant was spoken. Lore could feel the magic build up and up and up, and yet he nearly broke in when Galar suddenly unceremoniously dunked Rune under the surface of the angrily glowing energon. He had never seen the ritual, or any blood magic ritual done and the information on it was sparse. It required tremendous power, on a level only three or more Rulers were capable of. The gain from it was on the same level, but a ritual gone wrong carried a hefty price for all involved. Even now, should Rune fall short and lose his life the backlash would hit all three Rulers and Lore himself too. Not kill them, but certainly weaken them for a good long while.

"Stay back, Lore, he will begin screaming," Relar sounded completely cool, almost emotionally dead, and his words still rang with power. It was good that he spoke the warning though, because when Galar let go Rune did scream...

Pain everywhere, both physically and in his spark as the last bonds with the mortal world were severed and his frame began changing. He refused to reach for the false security of the retreating ties, that would be a deadly mistake. After some time the pain in his spark faded as new bonds this time with the demon world settled. The pain in his frame continued though. His legs and peds felt as if they were being ripped to shreds, his fingers and two points on the top of his helm as if they were splitting open and his back particularly around his shoulders... he struggled to retain consciousness, to endure. One thought made it through, he had to survive, had to stay sane for Lore.

This was the worst thing he had ever had to endure, and yet he knew it was, had to be, nothing in comparison to what Rune was experiencing. And all Lore could do was watch as the energon frothed around his lover's thrashing form. Listen to the sound of armor ripping, tearing and popping as the change began in earnest. He wanted to scream along with him... but he did not dare interrupt the chant that had picked up again. The Rulers were finishing the ritual, to interrupt now...

Finally the pain faded first in his fingers, then his helm, he only noticed the duller throb in his mouth when it had disappeared. His legs and back continued to hurt but the pain was changing, he felt as if parts of his armour was alive shifting stretching and rebinding in new places. Finally after what felt like an eternity the last of the pain began to fade as the last changes settled. Panting he groaned in relief.

Lore could not quite strangle a small noise of fear when Rune stilled. The fear was quickly eased by relief when a groan sounded and Galar reached down to help the newly formed demon up. Rune was not at all steady on his new legs, and his wings were flopping about like so much wet, sticky dead weight. Lore did not care, it was about the most beautiful sight he had ever seen and he did not wait a moment longer with rushing to his lover's side.

Rune was completely disoriented and had no idea how to properly work his new appendages or reformed legs. He could also taste the emotions charging the atmosphere around him. A feeling stronger than the others, a feeling that he felt as if he could simply drink in, caused him to raise his helm. "Lore," He crooned weakly, reaching a hand out to his lover.

"Rune," Lore crooned back, pulling his lover to him, heedless of the energon now covering them both. Galar gave his burden up with a chuckle, shrugging lightly at Relar's indulgent sound.

"Another desire demon," Froth made a small noise that could have been anything in the range of approval or disapproval and flicked his wings back to settle over his shoulders, "I am going home now, to a place that makes sense. I expect you will all be enjoying yourself soon," with that he left the room, dignified as if he wasn't covered in processed energon and reeking of blood magic. In all likelihood he really did not care.

"Well, lucky you, Galar, another subject and a mating in the same orn," Relar shook his helm and forcibly separated Lore and Rune, "you two, shower, then you can do what any sane demon of your ilk always want to do, but not in here!" he shoved them towards the door.

"I have nothing to complain about, no... Now, how about we take a shower?" and Galar's hand didn't precisely land on any place 'innocent'.

Rune nuzzled into Lore purring deeply. He nearly hissed in anger, wings automatically rising in annoyance as he was separated from Lore, but then he recognized who and thought better of his instinctive reaction, letting his wings lower again. The words had simply been flowing right past him so he had little idea of what was actually going on.

Lore helped Rune limp to their skimmer, helping him clean up while wishing for the pool back home all the while. No matter how amorous, and he was very amorous, Rune behaved, he had to be aching all over still. At least the travel nest was big enough and soft enough for them both...

Rune felt like he was constantly purring, lightly nipping and licking at any part of Lore that got close enough to his mouth. The taste and feeling of the little flairs that caused in his lover were wonderful. If felt divine to be clean again and the travel nest was almost enough to coax him into recharge as soon as he touched it. A dull ache still existed in his frame but was easy enough to ignore amongst everything else. All that mattered to him was that Lore was there with him.

The urge to claim Rune then and there was very strong, but Lore tramped it down to simply curling up around the m... the other demon. He was exhausted, for all that he was brimming with magic and desire for more he was still only half online by now. Recharge, and then the beginning of their new life.

Rune wanted to mate with his lover but he was also tired and falling into much needed recharge. But still he did try and coax Lore into a round.

* * *

"Rune?" Lore's voice was thick with recharge, but the teasing touches to his wings were slowly pulling him back into the world of the online.

"Yes?" Rune purred, his voice thick with desire and exhaustion. But he wanted his lover now!

Lore shifted slightly, pulling the other closer with a slight growling croon. Responding to the desire more than the word, all too eager to cement what had been started by a summons vorn ago. Blindly he mouthed at the base of one of Rune’s new, curling horns, sliding his glossa around it…

"Hmmm," That was nice, Rune upped his teasing, now that he was getting a desirable response. The desire coming from Lore was invigorating, so he was a demon of the desire aspect, that thought made him grin, they were going to have so much fun.

Different, Rune was so different now, his armor smooth and unblemished… as if he was a newly created sparkling, a bitlet in an adult chassis. A very adult, hot chassis judging by the way he was moving against Lore.

He reached for a wing.

“Oh”, Rune gasped and clumsily pushed his wing into the touch along the leading edge. "Lore!" No wonder his lover loved having his wings tended to and played with, it felt delightful.

"Like that do you?" Lore rumbled a laugh, petting the wing a little bit firmer. The flare of lust had woken him up more effectively than the lazy teasing.

"Wings are so sensitive, when the wind slide over them it's just pleasant, but hands, claws? That is like being touched by fire."

"Yesss," Rune hissed, oh that was... he had no words. In retaliation he carefully worked his claws into the wing joints to reach the sensitive wires and cables within.

"Mm, you cannot hope to overwhelm me, Rune, not yet," Lore laughed more freely this time, though he did nothing to stop what his lover was doing.

"Maybe not but I still enjoy your reactions," Joy, desire, lust and just sheer enjoyment filled the atmosphere around them.

"And now you taste them, like I taste yours," the purr was one of pure enjoyment. Lore would have been happy with any demon type, as long as Rune survived the change, but this? He clutched at his lover and claimed a kiss, just because he could. Because he wanted to feel, taste and touch all he could on Rune's new chassis.

Rune purred into the kiss, arms shifting to hold Lore in place, so he could deepen the kiss. Yes he did taste and he liked what he was tasting so far. Everything was tinged with ecstatic joy adding an almost electric edge.

Perfect, Lore stopped holding back, stopped taking it slow. He knew that Rune had to be starving and he was certainly more than willing to let him gorge. Panel clicking open he ground his spike against his lover's plating, growling into the kiss as it turned less coordinated and more aggressive.

Rune felt the exact moment Lore stopped holding back. The core desire was the same, though it was always a constant, just active like now or in the background. But other desires were now allowed free reign. Rune broke the kiss only to shift his attention and mouth to his lovers horns. His own panel clicked open and he ground their frames tighter together as always careful of exposed sensitive equipment. He fed deeply.

Growling Lore grabbed Rune's hips and managed to move them around enough to press his spike inside his lover. There was no question about readiness, no hesitation in melting together... he unlocked his chest plates without a second thought.

Oh, "Yesss!" The slick slide of his lover's spike made him hiss. However it was the click of chest plates parting that brought him finally to the full reality of the situation. Lore was no longer just his lover... they were intended and there was no reason to wait for bonding. Without a second thought Rune opened his own chest plates, gasping as tendrils of their sparks reached out and met, sliding over and round.

Existence stopped and creation began. Spark to spark even demons were reduced to the bare facts of what they were, embodiments of their aspect, and what free will they had. Lore was a prince, strong and pure of line, his very core was desire and possession, and that core latched onto Rune with the intent of never letting go.

In the moment when their sparks truly touched and started bonding Rune knew exactly who and what he was. Definition by words was difficult and inaccurate at best but he was Sigil, demon consort and embodiment of immaterial desires. He also felt Lore and with every passing moment as the merge deepened he knew more of his mate. He accepted Lore with everything he was, giving everything of himself for a second time that orn, though this time there was no fear and no pain.

Sigil... Lore was both surprised and unsurprised, he had not expected a new name but it was for the best and it was not something he could argue against. A new life, a new body, a new soul and a new name to match. And all of it was his, forever his.

"Sigil..." maybe spoken, maybe not. It did not matter.

"Lore..." Sigil responded letting Lore settle into the very core of his spark even as he found a place for him in the core of Lore's. Time meant nothing here, desire, pleasure, love and each other was what mattered. Distantly he was aware of gorging on the desire. Here he found a place that he belonged.

The physical act was still there, Lore knew, could feel everything, but it meant little in the mirror of their meeting of sparks. Desire, pleasure, him, they, us... one. And he was happy, something he had not even really considered being before... content yes, but happy? It seemed so sappy, so strange.

But as all things must, the merge ended. Overload swept through them both cementing the bond, making it permanent, but also forcing their minds back to the physical. The only thing stopping Sigil from keening in loss was that he could still feel Lore in his spark and the knowledge that he would always from this moment on.

Lore rumbled warningly, though he had little idea what he was warning against, and quickened his thrusts. The spark overload had not dragged the physical part with it, too deep, too metaphysical. And he wanted the physical too, wanted to fill Sigil with all he was... with his nanos...

Sigil mewled grinding his hips down with every thrust Lore made he tasted the minute changes in the desire and knew instinctively what his mate wanted. He wanted it too. It would be grand to begin his new life by bringing a new life into existence, or at least attempting to. But deeper than that he wanted to be properly claimed so all that met them would know he was Lore's alone.

It did not last long, but it did not need to. Lore mantled his wings and roared, none caring of who might hear... hoping _everyone_ heard, knew! Sigil was his, all his and no one elses to touch or take.

Sigil shouted clinging to his mate as he was filled and physical overload swept through him. He was claimed and bound in the most permanent of ways. All was as it should be. He knew he would never be the dominant, but that suited him fine, demon couples worked best with only one dominant partner. Purring he nuzzled Lore wondering if they should go for another round or seek the recharge they had narrowly avoided before.

"'charge," Lore mumbled, but didn't move past folding back his wings. Exhaustion was pouring back in, a tidal wave threatening to drown him...

Sigil shifted only enough to ensure they lay comfortably in the travel nest. He enjoyed the way they were still tangled together and wanted to wake that way simply as another reminder of what had just happened.


	30. Chapter 30

Epilogue

Sigil could feel something was different, they had only just arrived back at their home the other orn, to a grand celebration. Everyone had heard and wished to show their approval as well as congratulate their prince.

Searching inwards he found what the difference was, a new spark was attached to his own... It took a few moments for that to sink in, he was already carrying.

The flash of joy and protectiveness earned Sigil a curious glance from Lore, but no more at that moment. His clan had to be told what had happened, to strangle any bad rumors being spread by Feal’s ilk… there would be some. And some would not even come from Feal, it was just the nature of things.

Sigil waited as patiently as he could until they were alone again wanting Lore to be the first to know. Still he knew his excitement must have shown through.

"Lore, I have some good news for you," Sigil purred at the first available moment.

“I know, you have been bursting near since we arrived. What is it?” Lore ran a hand down one of Sigil’s wings, pinching lightly at the leading edge. He had a very hard time keeping his hands off of his mate even at the best of times…

Sigil purred under the skilled touch, pressing his wing further into it, "I'm carrying. I felt something was different and discovered a new spark connected to mine."

Lore paused, hand hovering against the wing, and blinked his optics off and online. Carrying?

“Already?” not that Sigil could actually answer that, but it was the only thing he could think of asking. Too stunned to give much of a reaction at all.

"Yes," Sigil cupped Lore's cheek pressing a kiss to his mouth. He knew it would take a moment for the news to truly sink in then he would get his mates true response. He would just have to be patient... again.

“That is…” he had almost said ‘impossible’, but Lore believed Sigil. Both because he knew that he would not be that cruel and because he knew intimately that his mate wanted a Creation. However it was near unbelievable, mated pairs worked hard for vorn or even eons to get a new spark. The occasions where one just up and… near mythical. They did happen, but so rarely it was called Unicron’s blessing.

Unicron must indeed have approved of Rune… and approved of Sigil now.

He pulled his mate to him and kissed him deeply.

Sigil melted against his mate returning the kiss with just as much passion. He knew how rare this was and was beyond happy that he was carrying.

“Nest, I want to feel our bitlet,” at this stage that meant one thing, and one thing only…

* * *

"Sigil," Lore knew his mate was there, could feel him and hear the coos and giggles, but he wanted to give warning. Galar had insisted on going with him to see their sparkling before he was presented to the triad... it was his right as Ruler to both parent demons. Relar had been grumbling though while Froth had apparently been trying to ignore them all, as he was wont to do.

Sigil did not verbally reply, he simply sent a pulse through their bond and gathered their little one into his arms. He knew that Galar was with Lore, he could distantly feel him.

“I want to see the newest addition to our kind,” Galar crossed his arms over his chest, wings slightly flared but canted to show interest instead of aggression.

“Our Ruler is a bit impatient with us,” Lore walked to the doorway and looked into the nursery, “is he ready?”

"Yes, our little one is ready," Sigil chuckled, holding the squirming sparkling against his chassis.

“Come on,” Lore held out his hand in demand, thought it was softened by his smile.

“Are we waiting till I turn old and gray?” Galar snorted impatiently, though his words were playful…

"Don't tempt Unicron..." Sigil called back still chuckling, he could not hold the little one and take his mate’s hand so he simply walked out to where Galar waited.

“And there we have the little treasure,” this time it was Galar who held out his hands in demand. Though it was not for Sigil to come to him as much as it was for the sparkling.

“Let him hold the little one,” Lore had followed his mate and now gently pushed him forward.

"If our little one will behave," Sigil smiled as he shifted the little one around to be able to pass him over, "He can be a bit of a handful at times."

The sparkling looked very small in Galar’s hands, but the Ruler handled him with care and surprising deftness. Which, Lore realized after a moment, should not have surprised him at all… While Galar had no mate himself, he was involved with all sparklings carried to the desire aspect demon kin. Just as Relar was with the Wrath aspect kin, and so on and so forth with all the Rulers.

“A healthy little one, and pretty colors too…” there was no helping that he preened a little at those compliments, Lore happened to agree that the sparkling was very pretty. It took after its Carrier mostly, and Sigil was a very pretty demon.

Beautiful really.

Finally their Ruler was satisfied and handed the little mechling back to Sigil, “you have done very well, I would hope that Unicron might like you enough to bless your union a second time. Now, have you chosen a name for him? Or has he chosen one himself.”

"Nothing has come to me yet and if he has chosen he has not let me know," Sigil sighed, cooing at and nuzzling the little one, who giggled and grabbed at his face.

“Normal enough,” Galar nodded, “let us go and put Relar out of his misery, shall we?” it was an order even if it was framed like a question and Galar did not wait, simply turning and walking out.

“Come,” Lore took Sigil’s elbow joint and guided him with him. It would not do to let the Rulers wait too long.

Sigil was a bit annoyed but also amused that they were both acting as if he could not think for himself. Fussing over their bitlet he let Lore lead him, "He must be pacing a groove into the floor."

Sigil was not too far off with that prediction, Relar was pacing agitatedly and he was given a wide berth by all but Froth who didn’t seem to acknowledge it at all. When they arrived both converged on his mate and their sparkling, and Lore wisely stepped back to let them. He heard Galar laugh, but ignored it and tried not to flare his wings at the demon Rulers.

Sigil grinned, "Sorry for keeping you waiting."

Shifting the little one around he held him out for the two rulers to see, "Here he is."

“Blessed be,” even Relar looked at Froth in surprise, and let the other Ruler reach for the sparkling first. Dark claws stroked the little one gently, prompting a gurgling giggle and some vigorous wiggling. The second surprise was the smile on Froth’s faceplates.

“You have done well, Sigil, bless your little one and your union,” the apathy demon spoke softly even as he withdrew to let Relar greet the new demon kin.

“Ah… he is a lively one,” Relar was still somewhat stupefied but he pushed it away for his own chance to pet the little bitlet, “and strong, will undoubtedly be popular when he grows into his wings!” 

"Thank you. Lore and I are both very proud of him," Sigil worked hard to keep hold of him, the little one was strong and would be powerful just like his sire when he reached maturity.

“As it should be then, blessings for you all,” Relar stepped back and let Galar give his own blessing as per tradition.

While the tower had already celebrated the Creation of their new member there was no reason not to do so again, now that the Triad had come. Lore was thankful that his clan was behind him and his mate, that they had chosen to be proud instead of discontent.

He was indeed blessed.

Sigil smiled wings held proud, he had a wonderful mate, home, kin and now a beautiful little blessing in the form of a lively demonling.


End file.
